


The Difference Between Us

by Snowhusky369



Series: Yuki X Akari Series [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Captive, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mpreg, Punishments, Rape, Saiyan Culture, Sand Saiyans, Snow Saiyans, Suffering, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 21,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowhusky369/pseuds/Snowhusky369
Summary: Akari is the middle child of three boys and the son of Bardock, Gine, and Toma. When a Saiyan child ventures into the mountains, he goes after the child, knowing that he could very well lose his life. When Snow Saiyans capture him, he makes a deal for them to see the child back to safety. But just what is he giving up in order to save this child?Yuki is the eldest prince of the Snow Saiyans and is now looking for a mate. When Akari is brought to him to be killed, he grows interested in the young Sand Saiyan and keeps him for himself instead, breaking the rules, with the intent to bring offspring into the world. As he gets to know this warrior more and more, though, he begins to have feelings for the male warrior. Feelings are returned and they are forced to overcome hurdles meant to block them for succeeding. What is Yuki willing to give up for Akari?Credit for many characters and ideas and the Snow Saiyan race: AlphaLightBearerThe name, Heavy furs, belongs to Hannibella
Relationships: Akari/Yuki(Dragon Ball OC), Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball), Bardock/Toma (Dragon Ball), Raditz/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Yuki X Akari Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934842
Comments: 77
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer). Log in to view. 



> Hey guys! So, you may or may not like this story but I honestly don't give a crap. Don't like, don't read. I've written enough stories to know that I can't please everyone. Now that that's out of the way, welcome to my newest story! All the ideas, knowledge, information, and images I may use in this story, I credit to AlphaLightBearer. Go check them out! Their art is absolutely gorgeous! Thank you so much, AlphaLightBearer, for allowing me to write off your images! I appreciate it! <3

Image this was inspired by: http://pre12.deviantart.net/abd6/th/pre/i/2016/319/2/5/saiyan_physical_by_alphalightbearer-daoko81.jpg

It started like it always does; with a visit to the health ward. “One of these days, I’m just not gonna show up,” Akari growled, sulking in the waiting room with his two other brothers and Bardock. “Come now, Akari. It’s not that bad, is it?” Bardock asked softly and Akari just grunted in reply. He hated physicals, hated the feeling of the person poking and prodding his naked ass. If someone was going to touch him, they had to be mated first. Crossing his masculine arms in front of his body, he felt his gaze flit over to Kakarrot. It was the youngest Saiyan’s first time having this type of physical done. Raditz had had it three times now, Akari twice, and now, Kakarrot was here. Smirking, he leaned back in his seat, his eyes staring up at the ceiling in boredom.

“Bardock, Raditz, Akari, and Kakarrot, please follow me.” Swiftly, the Saiyans stood and followed the fellow Saiyan back into another, more private, room. Once they were all in, the Saiyan locked the door behind them and went over to a nearby table. “You three know the drill. Oldest to youngest. Take your clothing off and bend over the table.” Watching quietly, Akari stepped between Raditz and Kakarrot, his tail gently curling around the younger one’s arm to comfort him.  
“Is that a needle?” Kakarrot gasped, watching with horror as the person produced a green liquid-filled needle. “Relax Ka,” Raditz murmured back, a bored look on his face. “That’s not a needle.” The Saiyan took Bardock’s tail in his hand, holding it up, and inserted the needle. In return, Bardock bit down on his wrist, struggling to contain his pain. Or maybe that was sexual pleasure? Akari never was able to tell with his carrier.

“It looks like he’s in pain,” Kakarrot squeaked, beginning to tremble. “Trust me, Ka. That’s not his pain face.” At that, Akari snorted. “What does his pain face look like?” he joked and Raditz raised an eyebrow at his smartass of a brother. “Sometimes I really hate you, you know that?” “Thanks,” Akari chuckled, watching as the Saiyan stepped back, allowing Bardock to stand. “Go on into the next room, Bardock. A physician will be with you in a moment.” Bardock nodded and limped through the door into the other room, his pants in one hand, as he rubbed his bottom.

“Your turn, Raditz.” Nodding, Raditz replaced Bardock and bent over, his eyes staring nonchalantly ahead at the wall. “I have no fucking idea how you are able to do that,” Akari muttered, crossing his arms and tilting his head to stare at the opposite wall. “Baby,” Raditz replied snarkily and Akari shrugged in reply, his tail still gently wrapping around his younger brother’s wrist.

“Alright, Raditz. You’re finished. Go into the other room and wait until the physician is able to check you over.” The hefty Saiyan stood, throwing a mock grin at Akari, and looked at the person in front of him. “Actually, if you don’t mind, I would like to stay with you to help out with Kakarrot. This is his first time and I’d like to be here to offer support for him.” “As you wish. Akari, bend over the table, please.”

Replacing Raditz, Akari stepped up and bent over, his eyes lit on Raditz. “You’re an asshole, you know that?” Akari growled and the older brother shrugged, feigning hurt. “What did I do?” he asked innocently. “You just want to watch me. You think it’s funny.” “Why does he think it’s funny?” Kakarrot squeaked, looking between the two rival brothers. “Watch this, Kakarrot. Then you’ll know.”

Groaning, Akari turned his head away from the two as he felt fingers grasp his tail tightly. “Here we go, Akari.” With that, something pricked his skin and pain blossomed through his body. Crying out in surprise, his knees gave way and he collapsed, slamming his head into the “table”. Falling to the ground, he clutched his forehead in his hands, scarlet liquid dripping between his fingers. “Fuck!” he growled, anger lighting up his dark eyes. “Why’d you fall, Akari?” Kakarrot asked and Raditz burst out in laughter. “This happens every time,” he snorted as the physician helped Akari to his feet. “Please tell me you got it injected before I fell,” Akari begged and the man chuckled slightly. “Of course I did, Akari. I’ve gone through that so many times, it only takes me a second to get it in before your episode.”

Sighing, he rubbed his sore butt and stalked into the other room, still holding his forehead gingerly with his free hand. “You collapsed again?” Bardock guessed as soon as he saw his son. “Of course I did. Me and my weak knees,” Akari replied, slumping into the seat beside him. “Where’s Raditz?” “In there, laughing at me.” The physician turned around, giving Akari a weak smile, and motioned to the table. “Wanna get the news over with before Raditz and Kakarrot get in here?” she asked and he lightened up at the mention of news. His tests must have come in. Hopping onto the table, he waited eagerly for her to reveal the answers. 

“So, Akari, I got back the results of the tests a few months ago but I did some more testing just to make sure. Though you could sire a child if you so desire, your body has everything needed to be a carrier. In fact, I would suggest you be a carrier instead of a sire because your body has less of a chance of successfully creating any babies. Sometimes Saiyans hate being told this but, judging from your face, you were wanting this, correct?” Chuckling, Akari nodded eagerly and looked over excitedly at Bardock. He had always wanted to be a carrier, wanted to feel his children developing inside of him. His dream had come true.

“Alright, now that that is over, it is time for your physical check-up. Can you please hop off the table and stand as straight as possible?” Nodding, Akari hopped down and allowed the physician to measure his height, weight, blood pressure, and other trivial things. He didn’t even notice Raditz or Kakarrot entering the room, his thoughts ecstatic with excitement. “Akari, you’ve grown another foot since last year. At this rate, you’ll outgrow my measurer and I’ll have to create a new one just for you,” the physician stated and Akari blushed, thinking about exactly how tall he was. It was true. He was pretty tall for a Saiyan, having already grown taller than Bardock and Gine. He was the same height of Toma at the moment but that could change in an instance.

“Bend over, Akari.” Doing so, he rested his aching head on his arms and allowed her to poke and prod at his tail and openings. A sound of something squirting told him that she was getting ready to enter his buttock and he closed his eyes, willing the blush to stay down. Something cold poked in, followed by another cold something, and the two things began to scissor his virgin openings, feeling around for any need of alarm or worry. “Akari, you have come of age, have you not?” the physician asked and he nodded slowly. “That’s what I thought. You do know that “coming of age” means that you can start having sex, right?”

Raditz snickered and Akari sighed, dropping his tail slightly. “I know. I just….” He shook his head. “Mr. perfect here wants to wait until his soul mate,” Raditz threw in, humor thick in his voice. “There’s nothing wrong with that, Raditz,” Bardock stated, disapproval written in both his voice and on his face. Raditz grew still and Akari smirked at him for a moment. “Okay, Akari. You can put your clothes back on. Then I’ll take care of your forehead and move on to Raditz.” Akari nodded, standing up, and pulled on his clothes, knowing that Raditz was far from finished teasing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous chapter:
> 
> “So, Akari, I got back the results of the tests a few months ago but I did some more testing just to make sure. Though you could sire a child if you so desire, your body has everything needed to be a carrier. In fact, I would suggest you be a carrier instead of a sire because your body has less of a chance of successfully creating any babies. Sometimes Saiyans hate being told this but, judging from your face, you were wanting this, correct?” Chuckling, Akari nodded eagerly and looked over excitedly at Bardock. He had always wanted to be a carrier, wanted to feel his children developing inside of him. His dream had come true. “Akari, you have come of age, have you not?” the physician asked and he nodded slowly. “That’s what I thought. You do know that “coming of age” means that you can start having sex, right?” Raditz snickered and Akari sighed, dropping his tail slightly. “I know. I just….” He shook his head. “Mr. perfect here wants to wait until his soul mate,” Raditz threw in, humor thick in his voice. “There’s nothing wrong with that, Raditz,” Bardock stated. Akari nodded, standing up, and pulled on his clothes, knowing that Raditz was far from finished teasing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'd just like to clarify. Don't like, don't read. I ain't forcing you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the characters other than Yuki, Akari, Boa, Daiya, and anyone else mentioned in here that isn't mentioned in Dragon Ball. I don't own Toma either. All information on Saiyans and their habitats, images I may use, and part of the storyline/ character relationships are inspired by this amazing person: AlphaLightBearer. Make sure to check them out!

As soon as they arrived back at the forge, Akari shared the good news with Toma and Gine. “Well, congratulations, Akari. We knew you were wanting to be a carrier. I’m glad it turned out this way,” Toma stated, placing a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Yes, congrats Akari,” Gine murmuring, giving the Saiyan a small smile.

“Yeah yeah yeah. Pretty boy, here, gets to carry a baby inside his stomach. Congrats,” Raditz grumped, stalking away from the small gathering family. “What’s with him?” Toma asked and Akari smirked. “He shrunk a foot since last year,” he replied, watching the shorter Saiyan sneak away. “That would definitely put a dent in his pride,” Gine sighed, watching him leave. “I grew another foot. I’m as tall as you, Toma,” Akari commented and his sire smiled, nodding his head slowly. “I’m fine with being the same height. Please don’t outgrow me though,” he begged jokingly as he rested a hand on the Saiyan's head. “I’ll try, Toma.”

Looking over, he watched as Kakarrot limped in, a pout on his face. “What’s the matter, Kakarot?” Gine asked, going up to hug him. “They lied to me,” he grumbled, shooting a half-hearted glare towards Akari. “They said it wasn’t a needle.” A grin lit up Akari’s face and he went up to his younger brother, taking his head into a headlock. “Come on, dear Ka. Don’t be like that,” he soothed, giving the poor man a light noogie. “Stop it, Aka!” Kakarrot cried, trying to pull himself free of Akari’s grip. As soon as he was free, he tackled Akari, knocking him clear on his back. “Damn, Ka. Any more eating and you’ll flatten me,” Akari teased and the younger man grinned back down, a chuckle escaping his chest. Try as he might, Kakarot could never stay angry with his best friend and elder brother.

“Akari, may I ask while it is just us, why haven’t you bonded with anyone yet? You are a charming Saiyan, one that I’ve seen many Saiyans pining over. Has no one asked you out yet?” Bardock asked, tilting his head as he grew serious. Faces turned and Akari quickly found himself the subject of this conversation. “It’s not that, Bardock. I don’t know why. I guess I’m waiting for the right one if that makes sense? So far, I haven’t met them but I’ll know when I have.” Toma took Bardock’s hand in his, smiling, and murmured, “That was our reason, Bardock. Let him be. He’ll find his bond.” Bardock sighed in reply before opening his mouth to say something.

“Bardock! We need help!” A man came running in, his face full of fear and worry, and Akari instinctively recognized his best friend, Boa. “What is it, Boa?” Bardock asked, his face growing sharp with concern. “It’s Daiya. She’s gone to the mountains!” Akari stepped forward, determination lighting up his fierce gaze. “I’ll go retrieve her.” Hope spread across Boa’s face. If anyone could get his little sister back, it was Akari. “You should take someone with you for backup, Akari,” Bardock noted and Akari looked at Boa. “Would you like to come with me on this journey, Boa?” The other man hesitated before he gave a sharp nod and raced out of the forge, heading to his forge to get some gear.

“Are you sure about this, Akari?” Toma asked as the young Saiyan went over to where he slept, grabbing up a small pack. “Of course I am, Toma. Don’t worry. I will be fine. I am a warrior, after all.” “I know,” Toma sighed, watching as his son threw a pack of water as well as some food into the bag. Stepping out of his comfortable clothes, Akari tugged on the familiar blue onesie as well as his battle armor, easily sliding into his white boots and gloves. Taking a band, he tugged his thick, long black hair into a ponytail at the base of his neck and tilted his head to smile at his three parents.

“You look like a true warrior,” Toma commented, smiling lightly at him, and Akari felt the familiar sense of pride well up inside of him. He liked making Toma, Gine, and Bardock proud, the swelling optimistic feeling burning inside of him. “Alright. I’m ready to go,” he stated, scooping up his bag. “Be careful, Akari. Snow Saiyans are-” Gine warned, only to be interrupted by Akari. “Merciless and cruel. I know, Gine.” He gave a quick wave. “I know and I will be careful. Whatever happens, I love you all.” Turning his back to his family, he headed out of the forge and into the street to meet up with Boa.

~~~

It took less than four hours of flying to arrive at the base of the mountain and even less time for them to come up with a plan.

“What if we run into Snow Saiyans, Akari?” Boa asked anxiously and Akari shrugged. “What about it?” “What if they have Daiya? What if they killed Daiya? What if they kill us? Aren’t you worried at all?”

Akari looked over at his worried friend and smirked. “You’ve always been just a big baby, haven’t you?” “N-no!” Boa retorted dejectedly, using the toe of his boot to mess with the snow. Akari smiled at his friend, watching as his shoulder-length hair fell into his face, framing his pale skin. If Akari had to choose anyone for his mate, he would go for Boa. Shaking his head, he looked up at the sky, thinking about what the future may bring for them.

“Come on, Boa. Let’s go find Daiya. Then we’ll give her a strict lecture and take her home, okay?” The other Saiyan nodded his head, a little more confident than before, and stood up, following the tall Saiyan into the mountains. As they walked, comfortable silence spread between the two and Akari was left to think of plans for every possible situation. If anything, the only certain thing he hoped for was that Daiya was alive and safe. As they traveled through the snow, Akari shivered and suddenly wished he had brought something warm to wear. Of course Saiyan armor wasn’t made to keep anyone warm.

With his thoughts focused on how cold he was, he almost missed the spear flying towards Boa. Almost. “Boa! Look out!” Akari cried, shooting forward to knock the other Saiyan out of the way. Pain bloomed through his vision, red and sharp, and he tilted his head to note his wound. The spear had gone clean through his shoulder and was now sitting there, half of it sticking out and the other half jutting out of his shoulder-blade.

“Akari, what?” Boa started before he saw the spear, beads and feathers growing sticky with the younger Saiyan’s blood. “Akari, you’re wounded,” he gasped and Akari straightened, biting his lip sharply. “It’s not as bad as it looks,” he grunted and the other Saiyan raised a bushy black eyebrow. “Really? Because it looks like it’s sticking out of your shoulder,” he stated rather sarcastically. Akari sighed, dropping his head, and muttered, “It fucking hurts, too.” “Did you see where it came from?” Boa asked, his eyes scanning the horizon. “No, but I’m assuming it’s the Snow Saiyans that did this. It was coming for you, you know?” Boa tilted his head before his eyes stared at something off in the distance. “Boa? What’s going on?”

“I see them,” he gasped, coming to put some defense between the wounded Saiyan and the approaching group of Saiyan warriors. Akari took a shaky breath, his arm gripping his wounded shoulder, and he attempted to pull it out, to no avail. “Dammit! If I could just get this out, I’d be alright!” “What do you mean? How bad is it?” Akari tempted to raise his arm, only to be caught by a sharp spike of pain. “It’s keeping my shoulder pinned down. Must’ve gone through some other muscles. I can’t raise my arm. Think you could tie my arm to my chest?”

Boa nodded, not taking his eyes off of the slow-moving patrol group, and pulled some cloth out of his pack. Using the cloth, he wrapped it around both Akari’s wounded upper arm and upper chest, pinning it to his body so that, should he have to fight, he wouldn’t have to worry about making his arm worse.

“If I die fighting, Akari, I just want you to know that I would gladly die fighting beside you. You are one of the greatest warriors possibly alive and I’m proud to call you my comrade.” Blushing Akari tugged a knife out of his pocket and prepared to battle. “Same to you, my dear friend. I’m glad we are friends. I couldn’t ask for a better friend.” Pressing their backs together, the two Saiyans prepared to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous Chapter:  
> “What if we run into Snow Saiyans, Akari?” Boa asked anxiously and Akari shrugged. “Boa! Look out!” Akari cried, shooting forward to knock the other Saiyan out of the way. Pain bloomed through his vision, red and sharp, and he tilted his head to note his wound. The spear had gone clean through his shoulder and was now sitting there, half of it sticking out and the other half jutting out of his shoulder-blade. “I see them,” he gasped, coming to put some defense between the wounded Saiyan and the approaching group of Saiyan warriors. “If I die fighting, Akari, I just want you to know that I would gladly die fighting beside you. You are one of the greatest warriors possibly alive and I’m proud to call you my comrade.” Blushing Akari tugged a knife out of his pocket and prepared to battle. “Same to you, my dear friend. I’m glad we are friends. I couldn’t ask for a better friend.” Pressing their backs together, the two Saiyans prepared to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'd just like to clarify. Don't like, don't read. I ain't forcing you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the characters other than Yuki, Akari, Boa, Daiya, and anyone else mentioned in here that isn't mentioned in Dragon Ball. I don't own Toma either. All information on Saiyans and their habitats, images I may use, and part of the storyline/ character relationships are inspired by this amazing person: AlphaLightBearer. Make sure to check them out!

I'm gonna use this image, AlphaLightBearer as my reference of Yuki, alright? Guys, Yuki looks almost exactly the same as this dude here:

https://pre00.deviantart.net/e6cc/th/pre/i/2018/227/0/1/snow_saiyan_by_alphalightbearer-dck9qgn.jpg

Akari watched the approaching group of Saiyans, their white fur blending in with the snowy background. He could feel Boa trembling behind him, his body pressed instinctively against the younger Saiyan’s body. “Are you sure you’re going to be able to fight, Akari?” he asked anxiously, and the taller Saiyan, gingerly pressed a hand against his shoulder. “Of course I’m sure. We can fend them off together, Boa. As long as you got my back, I’ve got yours.” The older warrior nodded, believing everything he told him. Of course, he would. Why wouldn’t he? Akari shook his head slowly and focused his thoughts on the upcoming fight. This was definitely something he had wished wouldn’t happen while they were searching for Boa’s little sister.

The white-furred Saiyans pulled up, surrounding the two warriors, their spears all pointed at them. “You know the mountain is forbidden!” a voice growled and Akari watched as the warriors in front of him parted, allowing a tall, masculine, white-furred Saiyan to appear. He was different, held himself different, and looked very angry, his fangs bared.

“What are you doing here? You know you must die now.” “Sire, they must be here to take some more of our ice. We should kill them right away.”

“You assholes have it all wrong. Why would we want any of your ice? It isn’t the drought season right now,” Akari snapped, taking an instinctive step towards the man. “And who the hell are you, anyways?”

“I am Prince Yuki, the eldest son of the king of the Snow Saiyans and future leader. Who, may I ask, are you and your bundle of nerves behind you.” He motioned to Boa with his staff, the curved spear pointed at him.

“You may not ask. I don’t have to tell you anything. After all, you are the asshole who wounded me for no reason at all.”

“There is a reason. You have trespassed in our land and must be punished. Now, what is your name?” Yuki raised his head a little higher, his eyes dark and sharp.

“Boa? Boa!” a tiny voice called and everyone turned to watch as a little girl shoved through the mass, running right into his friend’s arms. “Oh, Daiya. I thought we’d lost you forever,” Boa gasped, holding her closely. “Hi, Akari!” Diaya greeted the stern warrior and he chuckled at her, a slight sparkle in his eyes.

“Ah, I see,” Yuki growled and Akari looked back up at him, his eyes suddenly dark and dangerous once again. “You have come for the child. Well, you cannot have her. She was trespassing and we have taken her as our captive. Seize her.”

“No!” Boa cried, holding her closer as the white-furred Saiyans closed in on them. “Wait!” Akari cried, doing a quick move, a leg catching someone’s jaw and a fist thumping against another person’s chest. The warriors were flung back and he quickly put himself between Boa and Diaya and the closing warriors. “Take me,” he growled, his eyes trained on the smirking prince.

“What was that?” he asked snottily as he tilted his head, pretending to be listening closely.

“Take me instead,” Akari gasped, the pain in his shoulder growing. “Let Boa and Diaya go and you can have me.”

“What interest would I have in someone like you, pray tell,” Prince Yuki asked cockily as he twirled the staff in his arms. Akari dropped his head for a moment, thinking, before jumping up. “I’m a carrier Saiyan!” he called, stopping Yuki in his track. “Come again? You said you’re a carrier?” “Yes! I can carry your offspring for you. Just, let those two go.”

Yuki pressed his fingers against his chin, considering the offer, and Boa grabbed at Akari’s uninjured shoulder. “You can’t do this, Akari! You have a life at home. Please, don’t do this. We can fight our way out. We can!”

Akari shrugged off Boa’s touches and threw him a small smile. “As soon as he accepts, leave with Daiya. Hurry home and tell Bardock of everything but don’t bring anyone to get me. I will be alright. Do not worry and thank you for everything, my dear friend.” With that, Akari clenched his fist and stepped forward, holding out his hand. “What do you say, Yuki?” he asked and the prince looked up at him. “Fine. Seize the warrior and let the others leave. Follow them, though. Make sure they don’t turn around to come back for him and make sure they don’t steal either.”

Some warriors grabbed Akari’s wrists, holding them steady in their harsh grip. Ropes made of animal skin were wrapped tightly around his wrists, securing them together, and Akari threw one last glance at his friend and his little sister before following the prince and some of the warriors off into the snow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> “What interest would I have in someone like you, pray tell,” Prince Yuki asked cockily as he twirled the staff in his arms. Akari dropped his head for a moment, thinking, before jumping up. “I’m a carrier Saiyan!” he called, stopping Yuki in his track. Akari shrugged off Boa’s touches and threw him a small smile. “As soon as he accepts, leave with Daiya. Hurry home and tell Bardock of everything but don’t bring anyone to get me. I will be alright. Do not worry and thank you for everything, my dear friend.” With that, Akari clenched his fist and stepped forward, holding out his hand. “What do you say, Yuki?” he asked and the prince looked up at him. “Fine. Seize the warrior and let the others leave. Follow them, though. Make sure they don’t turn around to come back for him and make sure they don’t steal either." Some warriors grabbed Akari’s wrists, holding them steady in their harsh grip. Ropes made of animal skin were wrapped tightly around his wrists, securing them together, and Akari threw one last glance at his friend and his little sister before following the prince and some of the warriors off into the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'd just like to clarify. Don't like, don't read. I ain't forcing you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or any of the characters other than Yuki, Akari, Boa, Daiya, and anyone else mentioned in here that isn't mentioned in Dragon Ball. I don't own Toma either. All information on Saiyans and their habitats, images I may use, and part of the storyline/ character relationships are inspired by this amazing person: AlphaLightBearer. Make sure to check them out!

Leaning against the wall, Akari ignored the burning cold of the ice as it rested against his skin. “Do not be stubborn, Sand Saiyan. Take the furs and cover up or you will die of frostbite and hypothermia.” Akari raised an eyebrow at the warrior, not saying anything and definitely not making a move towards the man and the pile of furs.

“Fine. I shall tell Prince Yuki about this and you shall surely be punished.” Turning away, the warrior gathered up the furs and swiftly left the cavern, locking the cell door behind him. Akari pushed himself off of the ice, his gaze landing lightly on the reflection of himself. Gingerly, he pressed a hand against the wounded, raised skin of his shoulder, the spear still locked into place in his shoulder.

“Stupid heavy furs,” he grumbled, giving the spear a light tug. The pain in his shoulder caused him to momentarily blackout and he fell to one knee, groaning. “We really aren’t that bad, are we?” a familiar voice questioned and Akari looked up, watching darkly as the prince entered his cell.

“Really, dear warrior. Are my people that bad that you have to call us stupid?” Moving suddenly, Yuki grabbed the staff of the spear and tugged upward, pulling the unwilling Saiyan to his feet. “I don’t think we’re that bad. In fact, I think you should feel grateful at how merciful I was.”

Akari spat. “Don’t make me laugh,” he snapped, grimacing as he tried to ease the pain he felt. “You made me choose between my life and a child’s. How is that merciful?” Yuki’s eyes grew sharp and dark and he replied very darkly, “It’s just as merciful as this.”

Yuki yanked backward and suddenly the spear was in his hands, fresh blood coating the wood. Akari fell to his knees, gripping his shoulder tightly, as he leaned forward, his forehead touching the ice. “What the hell, asshole!” he cried, a groan following after his shout. “Now now, warrior. You were being stubborn. Consider this your punishment,” Yuki rebuked, crossing his arms in front of him as he watched the warrior in pain.

“F-fucker,” Akari gasped as the pain crashed through him in waves. “Go b-burn in hell.”

“Warrior, I won’t tolerate you talking to me like this. I am your owner and you are my captive. You will not disrespect me,” Yuki warned, leaning down so that he was eye level with Akari.

“My name is Akari, not warrior, and you can just fuck off,” Akari replied rather sharply, meeting Yuki’s dark eyes head-on.

“As you wish, Akari,” he growled, grabbing the man’s arm in his firm grip. “I can show you just how vicious our punishments are. You Sand Saiyans are very soft and light. Maybe then, you will learn to obey me.”

Akari stumbled after Yuki across the cold, snowy village, his eyes taking in the small mountain caverns that made up the homes of many Snow Saiyans. A young Saiyan, he looked as old as Daiya, ran up to Yuki, holding a snowflake made of ice up to the prince. “Prince Yuki! I made this for you! Isn’t it beautiful?”

Akari watched, mesmerized, as Yuki changed into a completely different person. He reached down, taking the snowflake from the little boy, a smile bright on his face. “Oh Chrysa, it’s absolutely beautiful,” he stated, praising the boy, and suddenly Akari became aware of the need inside of his chest. He wanted Yuki to smile at him like that, wanted him to praise him. Shaking his head, he turned his focus on something else, trying to ignore the desire to feel loved by this man. What the hell was wrong with him? He must be delirious with pain.

“Bye Prince Yuki! Bye stranger!” the little boy called as he ran off and, despite how much he hadn’t wanted to, Akari couldn’t help but smile and wave after the little boy. As he watched after the little boy, he became increasingly aware of something watching him. Turning his head, he made eye contact with Yuki, a weird expression on the prince’s face. “What?” he demanded and the Snow Saiyan shook his head before giving Akari’s arm a tug, his touch much softer than before.

They walked into the tunnels, silence spreading between them, and Akari looked around, marveling at the beauty of the ice, his mind wandering. “We’re here, Akari,” Yuki stated rather calmly and Akari returned his attention to the prince, aware that he might not make it out of here in one piece. Yuki pushed open the curtains, revealing a small chamber with a bed in the middle and a fire in one area of the “room”.

“W-what?” Akari started and Yuki sighed. “Despite how much I absolutely hate you, Saiyan, I couldn’t harm any of my prisoners. It’s just not right. You won’t wear furs so, instead, you can stay in my chambers to keep warm. Should you decide to flee because of my generosity, I will go down into your village and steal back that little girl. I’m warning you, Akari. Stay put.”

He released Akari’s arm and turned away, his fur cape fluttering behind him, and Akari watched Yuki leave, another tug of desire pulling at his heart. Walking around the large chamber, he took in the grand appearance of the place, wonder and comfort filling his body. It was beautiful here. With the furs around the walls and on the floors, the fire burning on the side was enough to make it a comfortable warmth in the chamber and Akari settled onto a side futon, deciding that he just might not leave after all, as he drifted off into a rather comfortable sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> “Warrior, I won’t tolerate you talking to me like this. I am your owner and you are my captive. You will not disrespect me,” Yuki warned. “My name is Akari, not warrior, and you can just fuck off,” Akari replied. “As you wish, Akari,” he growled, grabbing the man’s arm in his firm grip. “I can show you just how vicious our punishments are.” “W-what?” Akari started and Yuki sighed. “Despite how much I absolutely hate you, Saiyan, I couldn’t harm any of my prisoners. It’s just not right. You won’t wear furs so, instead, you can stay in my chambers to keep warm. I’m warning you, Akari. Stay put.” He released Akari’s arm and turned away, his fur cape fluttering behind him, and Akari watched Yuki leave, another tug of desire pulling at his heart. Walking around the large chamber, he took in the grand appearance of the place, wonder and comfort filling his body. It was beautiful here. With the furs around the walls and on the floors, the fire burning on the side was enough to make it a comfortable warmth in the chamber and Akari settled onto a side futon, deciding that he just might not leave after all, as he drifted off into a rather comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3

Yuki sighed as he stalked down the ice corridors, his mind wild with thoughts he couldn’t understand and definitely couldn’t finish. After one train of thought starts, another comes right after. Shaking his head, he decided that going outside might help a little. Turning to the nearest warrior he could find, he grabbed the Saiyan’s arm and pointed to the cavern he had put Akari in. “Guard my room. My captive is in there. Do not leave that area and do not let anyone in or out without my person. I will be back soon.” The man gave him a sharp nod and Yuki left the tunnels, the cold air refreshing.

Why hadn’t he punished the warrior, Akari, like he had said he would. Shaking his head, he concluded it to weakness. He had been struck by a moment of weakness. And yet, he couldn’t get Akari’s grin out of his mind. The way the Sand Saiyan’s onyx eyes sparkled as he watched the child and the way his whole appearance seemed to soften and gentle.

Shaking his head, he strolled through the snow, his thoughts whirling. It didn’t take long before he decided that his reaction was more or less just his loneliness. Despite being the eldest prince and heir to the Snow kingdom, no one seemed attracted to him and, despite being in his late twenties, he was still single. That was it. That was all it was. His loneliness.

Heading back to the village, he entered the tunnels, planning to speak to this Sand Saiyan and lay out the rules while he was here. Passing by the warrior on guard, he entered the room, his gaze sweeping the area, and found the man sleeping on his futon. Going over to the couch-like bed, he leaned down and watched Akari rest. He looked so innocent and happy while he slept and Yuki hesitated with the idea of waking him up. That’s when he noticed the labored breathing.

“Akari,” he called, gently nudging the warrior’s shoulder. “Akari, wake up.” Brushing his hand against the man’s forehead, he almost reeled back at the heat coming off the Saiyan. “Get my physician right away!” he ordered as he carefully scooped the Saiyan up in his arms and carried him over to the bed. Laying him on the cool mattress, he felt anxiousness burn inside him. Why hadn’t this Saiyan said anything about not feeling well? He hadn’t been ill whenever they had brought him in. Why was he ill all of a sudden now? Then it hit him like a slap to the face. The spear. In order to make sure any trespasser understood the risks, they had dipped their weapons in a toxin that started expelling as soon as the weapon was removed. Face-palming, he went to the entrance and met his physician coming in.

“Might you have an idea what is affecting him, my lord?” he asked and Yuki nodded really quickly. “It’s our poison. Think you can extract it?” “Of course, my lord. I’ll administer the antidote and his body will flush out the rest of the poison.” “How long will it take, Syuki?” Yuki asked, impatience making his voice sharp. “A week? I would give him a week before I try anything with him, sire.” Yuki nodded, knowing that he should trust and rely on his physician. “Okay, Syuki. Do what you need to do. Call me back in when you are finished.” Yuki stepped out and leaned against the outer wall, waiting for what seemed like hours before the old Saiyan called him back in.

“I have administered the antidote. Now, all we can do is keep him hydrated and wait.” “Thank you, Syuki. I appreciate it.” The physician nodded his head and lumbered out, leaving Yuki alone with Akari. The prince came over to Akari’s side, sitting down beside the bed, and propped his head up with his hands, his eyes searching the Saiyan’s face.

“Sire, I brought this,” a girl called and he turned, noting that the servant girl was holding a basin with a washcloth. “What is that for?” he asked and the girl’s eyes fluttered over Akari. Yuki felt a sudden need to protect Akari from everything and that faint look was enough to cause his guard to go on full alert. “It’s to cool him down, sire. Sand Saiyans cannot stand ice so I thought, instead, I’d bring some cool water that you can use to wipe his face.”

“Wipe his face? Why would I have the desire to wipe his face?” The servant sighed, starting to grow annoyed, and walked around the bed to the opposite side. She sat the basin down and dipped the rag in before squeezing it out and leaning over. With gentle strokes, she cleaned off his forehead, ridding his skin of the sweat that seemed to coat all of his skin. “I just know that cool water feels good to me when I’m not feeling well,” she replied and Yuki held out his hand. “I’ll clean him off. That will be all.” “Yes sire,” the girl replied, handing over the rag and basin before bowing and leaving the chamber.

“Don’t worry, Akari,” Yuki whispered, brushing his fingers through some soaked black strands of the ill warrior. “I’ll take care of you, you’ll see.” Little did he know how much weight was going to be placed on his vow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> “Akari, wake up. Get my physician right away! It’s our poison. Think you can extract it?” “Of course, my lord. I would give him a week before I try anything with him, sire.” What is that for?” he asked and the girl’s eyes fluttered over Akari. Yuki felt a sudden need to protect Akari from everything and that faint look was enough to cause his guard to go on full alert. “It’s to cool him down, sire. Sand Saiyans cannot stand ice so I thought, instead, I’d bring some cool water that you can use to wipe his face.” “Wipe his face? Why would I have the desire to wipe his face?” “I just know that cool water feels good to me when I’m not feeling well,” she replied and Yuki held out his hand. “I’ll clean him off. That will be all.” “Yes sire,” the girl replied, handing over the rag and basin before bowing and leaving the chamber. “Don’t worry, Akari,” Yuki whispered, brushing his fingers through some soaked black strands of the ill warrior. “I’ll take care of you, you’ll see.” Little did he know how much weight was going to be placed on his vow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you all are thinking. "Fuck. She's back at it. Somebody oughta put her in a straightjacket." I assure you, I'm totally healthy.  
> "But you here voices..."  
> Hush, odd little voice in my head. I'm speaking right now. Anyways, here you go!
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3

A week passed, each day full of anxious waiting, and still no sign that Akari was even going to wake up, let alone get well. Despite the reassurance of the physician that he would be alright, Yuki couldn’t help but worry. All night, he’d stay up and watch Akari in case the warrior woke up. In the mornings, he would drink his Aldaberry tea to replenish his strength. Then he would sit down and wait some more. Two weeks passed and Yuki’s health began to diminish along with Akari. They couldn’t keep this up. After a long talk with Syuki, Yuki agreed to the idea of putting Akari down to end the suffering he must have felt.

The night before the intended day, Yuki once again checked on Akari. Neither seeing nor sensing anything, the prince let out a sigh and, on a whim, climbed into the bed beside the warrior, spooning him. “I haven’t known you long,” he murmured, brushing the hair out of the weaker Saiyan’s pale face, his fingers trailing gently over hot skin. “I wish you wouldn’t leave so fast though, Akari. I-” He hesitated. He thought he had seen one of Akari’s fingers move. Shaking his head, he continued, his eyes on Akari’s hands. “I would love to get to know you, Akari. You seem like the one the goddess has chosen for me.”

Taking Akari’s hand into his own, he let out a depressed sigh and nudged his nose into the crook of the warrior’s neck, breathing in his scent. Suddenly, Akari’s hand tightened around Yuki’s and he looked up at the prince, a smirk on his face, his eyes shining weakly. “Who said I was goin’ anywhere?” he rasped, the lack of use on his voice showing. “Akari! You’re awake!” Yuki exclaimed, surprised, before he pressed his lips against the other’s. His lips felt good against Yuki’s, soft and gentle, and Yuki loved it.

Pulling back, it hit him what he had just done and he stared down at Akari’s similar look of surprise. “So that’s what a prince tastes like,” he joked and Yuki’s face turned blood red, the blush creeping all the way to his neck. ‘Damnit Yuki. Act cool,’ he reminded himself. Akari’s hands slid up Yuki’s back and he pulled him back down, pressing his lips against Yuki’s once again. This time, they didn’t pull away, their mouths locking and their tongues dancing for dominance. Akari slid a hand down Yuki’s waist, landing dangerously close to his groin. Yuki moaned into Akari’s mouth, his need to be loved slowly unwinding.

Almost as soon as it started, Akari erupted in a fit of coughing, the Saiyan prince pulling back to watch with concern. Akari winced, one eye closed and the other half-open, and gave the prince a small smile. “You don’t have to go. I can keep going.” Yuki shook his head, retorting, “You are sick. You need rest.” “Naw. A little poison isn’t gonna kill me.” ‘It almost did,’ Yuki thought, having to bite on his lip to keep the retort from popping out. “Sorry I couldn't indulge on your need,” he rasped and Yuki waved it off. “Another time, Akari. When you are well, I’ll fuck you senseless.” “I look forward to it,” Akari chuckled and Yuki stood up, watching the Saiyan, an emotion Akari couldn’t read on his face. “What?” he asked and the prince shook his head, a small smile appearing. “Nothing. Rest now. I’ll come back with some food for you to eat once you wake up.”

“Aye aye, captain,” Akari replied, weakly saluting to Yuki before collapsing against the pillows, exhaustion taking its toll.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> “I would love to get to know you, Akari. You seem like the one the goddess has chosen for me.” “Akari! You’re awake!” Yuki exclaimed, surprised, before he pressed his lips against the other’s. His lips felt good against Yuki’s, soft and gentle, and Yuki loved it. “Sorry I couldn't indulge on your need,” he rasped and Yuki waved it off. “Another time, Akari. When you are well, I’ll fuck you senseless.” “I look forward to it,” Akari chuckled and Yuki stood up, watching the Saiyan, an emotion Akari couldn’t read on his face. “What?” he asked and the prince shook his head, a small smile appearing. “Nothing. Rest now. I’ll come back with some food for you to eat once you wake up.” “Aye aye, captain,” Akari replied, weakly saluting to Yuki before collapsing against the pillows, exhaustion taking its toll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3

As Akari gathered strength from his near-death experience, Yuki discovered, as frustrating as it was, that, with the gathering strength and health, Akari also regained his smartass, tough-guy personality, quickly blocking himself off from Yuki and any other Snow Saiyan he encountered. Though this was a challenge to Yuki in ways of getting to know the Sand Saiyan, Yuki decided to count it as a challenge to overcome.

Akari hated the snow and ice. What had, at one time, made him so intrigued and interested, now pissed him off to no end. He hated being cold, hated the Snow Saiyans, and most of all hated Yuki. Boredom knew no boundaries as he explored the room he was being held captive in, touching things and examining interesting things. After going around three times, though, his exploring quickly became dull and interesting-less.

Groaning, he did a dramatic flop onto the bed, his eyes staring dejectedly at the ceiling, and sighed. He missed his family, missed his home and the warmth. “Urg, damn you, Daiya,” he quietly cursed as he grabbed chunks of his black hair. “If she hadn’t gone up into the mountains, I’d be at home, enjoying life.” ‘On the other hand, if she hadn’t gone into the mountains, you wouldn’t have met Yuki.’ “Shut up, voice. I don’t give a fuck about him.”

When it connected that he had been talking to himself, Akari let out a hiss, sharp and angry, and his fist connected with a nearby wall. The ice cracked just a little bit, other than that, stayed stable and strong. “I’m losing my goddamn mind!” Akari cried out, obviously annoyed.

“Where’d you lose it? I’ll help you find it.” Akari whirled around, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the prince. “What the hell are you doing here, Yuki?” he questioned, his tail puffing out with displeasure. “Why, is that the way you treat your warrior in shining armor?” Yuki sauntered up to Akari, a small grin on his face. “After all, I did save your life, Akari,” he murmured, brushing a finger along Akari’s jawline. Akari caught Yuki’s fingers, the fire in his eyes barely contained.

“Go trail your fingers over someone else’s skin, Yuki. I’m not in the mood.” “Oh?” Yuki asked, a pout appearing on his face. Akari resisted the urge to lean over and nibble on that puckered skin, his tail swaying back and forth. “You certainly were in the mood when you woke up. Perhaps I should poison you again and then heal you. I liked it better when you were feverish.” 

Akari blushed, his pale skin turning a bright red, and he turned away from the prince, his tail puffing up with embarrassment. “S-shut up,” he grunted, and Yuki let out a chuckle. Sneaking a peak, Akari felt his cheeks flare up even brighter at the sound of Yuki’s laugh, so warm and gentle. Shaking his head, he mentally slapped himself. What the hell was wrong with him today?

Laughing once again, Yuki stepped away from Akari, brushing his long silvery-white tail underneath the warrior’s nostrils, and sauntered over to the bed. He collapsed onto the mattress, purring, and cocked an eyebrow at Akari.

“You’re an asshole,” Akari grunted, sitting down on the futon half the room away from Yuki. “I know. Admit it. You like me being an asshole.” “Mhmm. Whatever, you overgrown white monkey.” “I’d rather be that than a bald black monkey.” “What’d you say to me?” Akari cried, leaping up and growing very defensive. “Say that to my face!” Yuki stood up, coming face-to-face with the smaller warrior, a gleam in his eyes. “I said, you’re a bald, black monkey.” Akari let out a growl and started, “How dare you- mmph!” He was interrupted from his rant as Yuki leaned forward, out of the blue, and pressed his lips gently against Akari’s.

For a second, Akari just melted into the kiss, enjoying the warmth and passion that flowed through their physical touch. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and yanked back, realization telling him that he had been kissing, and enjoying it, his enemy. “Why, you little shit,” he growled, slinking around Yuki. “Fuck you!”   
Yuki grinned, waving his eyebrows at Akari, and replied, “You hesitated. Does that mean you enjoyed it?” “No! Akari shouted, his face breaking into a dark crimson shade. “You just caught me by surprise. That’s all.” Turning away, he slunk over to a corner. “Leave me alone, you pervert,” he muttered and Yuki laughed, leaving him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> For a second, Akari just melted into the kiss, enjoying the warmth and passion that flowed through their physical touch. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and yanked back, realization telling him that he had been kissing, and enjoying it, his enemy. “Why, you little shit,” he growled, slinking around Yuki. “Fuck you!”  
> Yuki grinned, waving his eyebrows at Akari, and replied, “You hesitated. Does that mean you enjoyed it?” “No! Akari shouted, his face breaking into a dark crimson shade. “You just caught me by surprise. That’s all.” Turning away, he slunk over to a corner. “Leave me alone, you pervert,” he muttered and Yuki laughed, leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here we go! Chapter 8. Sorry these chapters are so short, y'all. I swear on Google Docs, they look so much longer. Anyways, here is a warning I have to put in:
> 
> ~~WARNING~~  
> There is rape mentioned in this chapter. There will be rape mentioned in the next chapter as well. If this triggers you, do not read. Skip to chapter 10 instead.
> 
> Disclaimers:
> 
> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3

Despite wanting to win Akari over, Yuki didn’t do anything more than simple gestures, small kisses, and flirtatious words and Akari slowly began to trust the warrior around him. Slowly, the trust began to build between the two and Yuki started to allow Akari to take small walks through the mountains as long as he wore the furs provided. Despite not wanting to admit it, Akari was growing to like Yuki more and more, each day. Then, it happened. The day that changed everything.

“I’ll come around to pick you up again tomorrow, Akari,” Yuki murmured, patting the Saiyan’s head. “Yeah, yeah. Just don’t be late,” Akari grunted back as he tugged off the heavy furs. “Goodnight.” Akari nodded at Yuki and watched the prince leave the cavern, a smile on his face.

After Yuki had left, Akari tugged off the rest of his furs, leaving only his leggings to cover his lower half. Sauntering over to the bed, he threw back the thick covers and slid onto the thick, cushioned mattress, pressing his face against the comfortable pillow.

“You were right, Nian. The prince was keeping a pretty boy.” Springing up, Akari watched as three men entered the area, smirks written on their scarred, pale faces. “I want a piece of that,” the man nearest to him whimpered, sliding a hand down to stroke the bulge in his loincloth. Akari leapt out of bed, preparing to fight, and took a deep breath. The prince would protect him? What bullshit. The prince was nowhere near enough to help him.

The Saiyan on the side, the quiet one, grinned and let out a booming laugh. “Look at this, fellas! He’s gonna fight us. How typical of a Sand Saiyan.” Springing forward, the man landed heavily on Akari, knocking him off balance. The other Saiyan, Nian, grabbed his wrist, pulling them straight out and stopping him from fighting. “Alright, pretty boy. Let’s see what you’re packing.”

Straddling Akari’s hips, he tugged Akari’s leggings down, whistling as he did so, and Akari felt his body go still with horror, his face growing pale with fear. “P-please,” he whimpered, catching their attention. “Please don’t.” “Oh pretty boy. Don’t worry. We’ll take good care of you.” A hand grabbed his dick, gently pumping it, and Akari wriggled, waves of pleasure and disgust rushing through him.

“Enough!” a voice boomed and relief slowly leaked into his brain. Straining to see the person, he watched as the Saiyan straddling him stilled, hatred burning in his eyes. “Ah, Prince Yuki. It’s a pleasure, like always, to see you,” Nian chuckled nervously, his eyes flickering back and forth between Yuki and the obvious ring leader.

Yuki skipped the formal introductions, calmness ringing on his gaze. “Get off of him, Yashni. If not, you will face dire consequences.” His dark red eyes locked with Akari’s, concern beginning to show, and Akari nodded slowly to let him know that he was okay. “Ya know, princey-boy? I don’t think I mind getting in trouble. Let it happen. Besides, what would you be willing to do to receive this pretty boy in one piece?” Yuki sighed, dropping his weapon, and a sweetly alluring scent slowly wafted their way, catching the attention of all of the males.

“You mean?” Yashni murmured, dazed, and Yuki nodded slowly, stepping out of his own leggings. “I do. Take me instead. I won’t fight, won’t tell anyone about this. Just-” he froze, throwing Akari a weak smile. “Just don’t touch him anymore. He’s my soulmate, my love. Please.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> Straddling Akari’s hips, he tugged Akari’s leggings down, whistling as he did so, and Akari felt his body go still with horror, his face growing pale with fear. “P-please,” he whimpered, catching their attention. “Please don’t.” “Oh pretty boy. Don’t worry. We’ll take good care of you.” A hand grabbed his dick, gently pumping it, and Akari wriggled, waves of pleasure and disgust rushing through him. “Ya know, princey-boy? I don’t think I mind getting in trouble. Let it happen. Besides, what would you be willing to do to receive this pretty boy in one piece?” Yuki sighed, dropping his weapon, and a sweetly alluring scent slowly wafted their way, catching the attention of all of the males.“You mean?” Yashni murmured, dazed, and Yuki nodded slowly, stepping out of his own leggings. “I do. Take me instead. I won’t fight, won’t tell anyone about this. Just-” he froze, throwing Akari a weak smile. “Just don’t touch him anymore. He’s my soulmate, my love. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here we go! Chapter 9. Sorry these chapters are so short, y'all. I swear on Google Docs, they look so much longer. Anyways, here is a warning I have to put in:
> 
> ~~WARNING~~  
> There is rape mentioned in this chapter. If this triggers you, do not read. Skip to chapter 10 instead.
> 
> Disclaimers:
> 
> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3

Getting off of Akari, Yashni sauntered over to Yuki, his eyes dark with lust. When they were face-to-face, Yashni backhanded Yuki, causing the thinner Saiyan to fall to the ground, clutching his cheek. “Alright, boys. Leave the black monkey there. We get to enjoy the prince instead.” Chuckling, the Saiyans shoved Akari back, following Yashni over to a small futon. “Come here, your highness,” the bigger Saiyan growled, yanking Yuki over to him. “Drop them,” he ordered, motioning to Yuki’s loincloth. Obediently, the prince did as he was told, his face flushing red.

Yashni pulled off his attire, his member hard and long as if to say, “Look at me! I’m ready to go.” “Come here, boy,” he growled, grabbing Yuki and yanking him closer. “What’s this? You’re a virgin? Welp, guess we’ll be fixing that, eh boys?” “Please no,” Yuki gasped, fear dripping from his words. “Anything but that.” “Too late, pretty boy. Hold him down.” The boys jumped on Yuki, turning him around and pressing his face against the ground, his butt pointed towards Yashni. One Saiyan held Yuki’s wrists, the other his back, and Yashni let out a chuckle.

Anger flooded through Akari and he sprang up, charging the three Saiyans, only to be slapped away like a bug. “P-please, Akari,” Yuki gasped, his eyes pleading. “Please don’t get involved. It’s okay. Really.” He gave the Saiyan a small smile and Akari flinched, panic filling his heart. Grabbing the furs off of the foot of the bed, he yanked them on and ran out of the cavern, Yuki calling after him.

Running blindly through the snow, he slipped and fell several times as missteps led to faceplants. Trees rushed by as he ran and he felt the tears slipping from his eyes. How could he have left Yuki like that? Hitting himself, he groaned and slowed to a stop near a small cave a ways away from the encampment. “How could I have helped, though?” he asked himself, staring weakly up at the ceiling. “I’m so weak. Damnit!” Frustration and anger gave way to sadness, loneliness, and fear. He was alone, in the mountains, without any means of being able to find his way back. What had he done?

~~YUKI POV~~

Yuki cried out to Akari as he ran, fear pounding in his heart. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Akari. He knew he’d come back. Still, what if he got hurt or lost? He couldn’t imagine what he’d do if no one could find Akari. His thoughts of Akari quickly vanished as pain burned brightly through his body. He saw red, the pain inside too much to handle, and he let out a startled cry.

“That’s right, my prince. Soon, you’ll be breached and I’ll be able to have me a virgin Saiyan body to enjoy.” “Y-you’re disgusting,” Yuki growled, unable to do anything other than growl. “You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you? I’d say a job well done.” Yuki yanked his head up, watching with shock as Yashni's hand pulled back, ki surrounding his fingers and blood dripping from his skin. He chuckled and shoved his hand back in, causing Yuki to let out a scream, something he couldn't hold back. "There you go, my handsome prince. Now, I can have a taste of your body," the man laughed, his eyes dark with revenge. Yuki let out a groan, feeling the male behind him prod the opening with his dick. Gently, he rubbed the opening skin with his dick, rubbing it up and down as the precum started to leak from his member. The saltiness of the liquid burned the opening and Yuki let out a sob. “Here we go, princey-boy. I’ll go nice and slow.”

As soon as Yashni started pushing in, the pain that Yuki felt was indescribable. He felt dizzy, nauseous, and, most of all, worried. Scrabbling to get loose, Yuki screamed as he continued to push his large dick into the opening. "Stop! Please stop!" he begged, tears sliding down his cheeks and landing on the ground below him. His pleas were interrupted by Nian who shoved his dick into Yuki’s mouth and down his throat, gagging him. Still, Yuki let out inaudible begs and cries for mercy. "Now you'll know how I felt, princey, when you took Ender from me. The pain, the shame. You'll get to feel everything," Yashni snarled as he began to speed up.

With each thrust, Yuki couldn't help but scream and cry, the pain gradually overcoming his mental abilities. Slowly, his vision slipped from his control, his mind going into a kind of "stasis" as he grew still and silent. "Look, Nian, Dea. He's given up. You can let go, know. He won't fight." The pressure on his hands and back disappeared and he closed his eyes, tears still dripping down his cheeks.

Hands threaded through his hair, yanking his head up so that he was staring at the ceiling, and he felt Yashni speed up, his groans and grunts growing quicker and sharper. An explosion of semen entered his body as Yashni cried out, the saltiness of the creamy white liquid seeping through his freshly opened womb. "That was amazing," the man grunted, letting go of Yuki's hair and shoving his body. Yuki fell to the floor, his eyes staring blankly at the opposite wall, and Nian laughed. "Damn, Yashni. I think you might've broken the prince." "Whoops," Yashni laughed in reply as he pulled his clothing back on.

"Not so strong now, are you?" he growled, kicking Yuki sharply in the ribs. Yuki's breathing hitched and he closed his eyes once more, gritting his teeth together as the searing pain kept him from finding peace in the darkness he so wanted to come. "Come on boys. Your highness. Until next time." With that, the three Saiyans stalked out, laughing and high-fiving each other on a job well done.

Yuki struggled to push himself up on achy limbs, his legs refusing to comply at all. His breath came in gasps, his whole body stinging with the pain he couldn't wash away. Dragging his body over to the wall, he used the steady, hard building to push himself to his feet. A few steps away, a string was suspended from the ceiling. Yuki grabbed a hold of it, pulling it down twice before slumping to the ground, unable to hold himself up.

"Yuki, you had to wake us up, you jackass. What's so important?" a voice ran from outside the cavern before four Saiyans appeared. "Yuki?" Rushing to his side, one of the bigger Saiyans gently pulled him into their arms. "Big brother, what happened to you? Was it that Sand Saiyan? Boys, let's get our hunting gear."

"No no!" Yuki gasped, shaking his head and his arms. "No. I was raped. It scared him so he ran. Casper, could you go find him. I don't want him to get lost in our mountains." The oldest of his four brothers, and his younger twin brother, nodded, his eyes bright and void of any emotion. That's why Casper was Yuki's favorite. He was so smart, kind, and charming. That's also why he was the first of the five brothers to have a mate and a new cub.

After Casper left, the second youngest went to Yuki's bed, turning down the sheets, and the other two carried him out of the cavern and to the spring in the center of the tunnels. Gently, they lowered him into the pool, one holding his head up while the other used a nearby cup to pour water over his face, shoulders, chest, and back. Eventually, the pain seeped away as if the water pulled it out of his body, allowing him to slump in his brothers' care, passing out from exhaustion and pain.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> "Yuki, you had to wake us up, you jackass. What's so important?" a voice ran from outside the cavern before four Saiyans appeared. "Yuki?" Rushing to his side, one of the bigger Saiyans gently pulled him into their arms. "Big brother, what happened to you? Was it that Sand Saiyan? Boys, let's get our hunting gear." "No no!" Yuki gasped, shaking his head and his arms. "No. I was raped. It scared him so he ran. Casper, could you go find him. I don't want him to get lost in our mountains." The oldest of his four brothers, and his younger twin brother, nodded, his eyes bright and void of any emotion. That's why Casper was Yuki's favorite. He was so smart, kind, and charming. That's also why he was the first of the five brothers to have a mate and a new cub. The other two brothers carried him out of the cavern and to the spring in the center of the tunnels. Gently, they lowered him into the pool, one holding his head up while the other used a nearby cup to pour water over his face, shoulders, chest, and back. Eventually, the pain seeped away as if the water pulled it out of his body, allowing him to slump in his brothers' care, passing out from exhaustion and pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3

Akari woke to arms wrapped around his body, the landscape moving slowly past them. “Ah, you have awoken. I’m glad you are alright, Akari,” a deep, unfamiliar voice murmured gently and Akari stared up in the familiar-looking face. “Who are you?” he rasped, tilting his head, and the man chuckled. “I’m Yuki’s younger twin brother. Nice to finally meet you.” “Where’s Yuki?” Akari murmured, watching the younger man’s face. “He’s resting. He was pretty beat up when we found him. He requested that I come find you personally. You were pretty clever to think of staying in that cave.”

Akari grew still, closing his eyes, and allowed the man to carry him all the way back to the village. “Akari,” a voice gasped, grabbing his attention, and he looked up, ready to spring from the man’s arms to his friend, saver, and soulmate. “No, it’s okay, Akari. I’m- ah- okay.” The man lowered Akari to his feet and he limped quickly over to Yuki, his eyes wild and full of questions.

“You have questions? Please, sit.” Obeying, Akari sat down beside Yuki’s bedside, face flushed and anxious for answers. “Alright. Start slowly. What do you want to know?”

“Why?” Akari asked, his eyes searching Yuki’s face. “Why did you stop them?” Yuki sighed, leaning his head against his pillow. “No one should know what it feels like to be used for someone else’s pleasure. Akari, I…” He hesitated, his gaze once again locking with Akari’s. “I love you.” Shocked, Akari sat back, unable to process this new information. “I love you more than anything. You are my soulmate.” “That’s another question I have. How do you know that I’m your soulmate? I'm not even sure if I want to spend my life with you or not.”

“Snow Saiyans have a special sense for finding their soulmates, Akari. It’s like. It’s like.” Yuki struggled with the right words, trying to explain it easily for him but not doing a very good job. “Every time you are not near me, I can’t breathe. It hurts to not be around you. That’s the common symptoms of a soulmate. Snow Saiyans can’t survive without their soulmate once they’ve met them. Do you understand?”

Akari looked down at the ground, taking in this new information. “You know? I think I do get it. Thank you, Yuki.” Yuki smiled, giving him a soft nod, and Akari’s heart sped up as he took in the warmth of Yuki’s smile. “Yuki?” he murmured and the other Saiyan perked up. “I love you too.” Yuki’s grin grew, joy flooding his eyes, and Akari hesitantly climbed into the bed beside him. Yuki’s arms gently wrapped around Akari’s shoulders, pulling him closer, and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Akari’s neck.

“Have I ever told you how good you smell,” Yuki murmured and Akari looked back at him, chuckling at the drunken look that had glazed over his eyes. “It’s like a drug,” he whispered. “It just pulls me in, holds me there, doesn’t let go.” “Go to sleep, you silly monkey,” Akari chuckled and Yuki smiled, closing his eyes. Akari let out a sigh, staring up at the wall, and went over the day’s events. Never would he have predicted that Yuki would do something like sacrificing himself for Akari. Never would he have thought that they would have ended up like this. Snuggling closer to Yuki, Akari closed his eyes, his thoughts stilling, and he drifted off, for the first time in days, into a peaceful, quiet sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> “I love you. Every time you are not near me, I can’t breathe. It hurts to not be around you. That’s the common symptoms of a soulmate. Snow Saiyans can’t survive without their soulmate once they’ve met them." "Yuki?” he murmured and the other Saiyan perked up. “I love you too.” Yuki’s grin grew, joy flooding his eyes, and Akari hesitantly climbed into the bed beside him. Yuki’s arms gently wrapped around Akari’s shoulders, pulling him closer, and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Akari’s neck. “Have I ever told you how good you smell,” Yuki murmured and Akari looked back at him, chuckling at the drunken look that had glazed over his eyes. “It’s like a drug,” he whispered. “It just pulls me in, holds me there, doesn’t let go.” “Go to sleep, you silly monkey,” Akari chuckled and Yuki smiled, closing his eyes. Akari let out a sigh, staring up at the wall, and went over the day’s events. Never would he have predicted that Yuki would do something like sacrificing himself for Akari. Never would he have thought that they would have ended up like this. Snuggling closer to Yuki, Akari closed his eyes, his thoughts stilling, and he drifted off, for the first time in days, into a peaceful, quiet sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3
> 
> Next chapter will be kind of rated R due to the sex scene. If you do not want to read this, skip to Chapter 13

Akari woke to a strange scent that wafted all around him. “Yuki?” “Hm?” Yuki answered, snuggling closer to Akari’s body, spooning him. “What’s that smell, Yuki?” he asked, scrunching up his face. Yuki perked up, lifting his nose into the air as he inhaled deeply through his nostrils. Following the scent, Yuki swiftly disappeared underneath the blankets, following it to Akari’s pants. Popping back up, he grinned breathlessly at the Saiyan before him.

“Did you figure it out?” Akari asked, smiling back lazily at Yuki. “Of course I did! You’re in heat.” “I’m what?” Akari gasped, his mouth dropping open, and Yuki chuckled. “Is it too early to ask if you want to try for a cub, Akari?” Akari stared at Yuki, mulling the question over in his head. “Do you think we should?” he asked, tilting his head. “I can’t officially mate with you until we have our first cub.”

Akari sighed, gently reaching up to trace Yuki’s cheek and face, and an idea popped into his head. “What about breaching? I’m a virgin.” “It won’t harm you, Akari,” he murmured, taking Akari into his arms. “Says you. You got breached and you were stuck in bed for days.” Chuckling, Yuki brushed his hand through his silver-white hair and looked away. “That’s because I was done wrong. You would go to the Sacred Maidens. They would do it in the birthing pool. You would feel no pain and it would be over in minutes.”

Nodding, Akari dropped his guard and gave Yuki a half-smile. “Where do I sign up?” he asked and Yuki jumped up in excitement, his eyes glinting with joy. “Let's go!” he cried, grabbing Akari’s arm and dragging him out of the bed.

Akari followed Yuki through the tunnels in the opposite direction from the opening, the caverns slowly growing more silent as well as darker. “Yuki, where are we going?” Akari asked quietly and his handsome prince turned back, smiling softly at him. “To the Sacred Pool. There is where you will be breached.” Accepting Yuki’s answer, Akari grew silent and followed after his prince. They entered a dark tunnel, blue light glowing at the end of it, and Yuki stepped out of Akari’s way, allowing his warrior to step through first.

It was beautiful. In the middle of the large cavern sat a smooth, rippling pool of bright blue water, the clear surface showing down into the waist-length pool. A rock formation in the wall allowed a small bubbling waterfall to pour into the pool, large bushes of glowing white flowers surrounding the waterfall. “What is this?” Akari gasped, awestruck by the beauty of it all.

“Welcome,” a soft voice murmured and Akari’s head whipped to the side, his eyes landing on a small group of Snow Saiyan women. One of them, the oldest looking one, stepped forward and took his hand into hers, leading him down to the pool. “You are Akari, I take it,” she murmured, her voice almost a faint whisper. “I am. How did you know that?” “Son of Bardock and Toma and future mate to the eldest prince, Yuki, we see everything here. We know all, feel all, hear all. We are the Sacred Maidens.” Akari looked up to see Yuki being led down by another of the women, chattering happily with each other. Jealousy flared up inside his heart and he sighed, clenching and unclenching his free hand. “Do not be worried, Akari. We are not permitted to take mates as Sacred Maidens. We will not steal Yuki from you. Now, what is it that you are needing?”

“He needs to be breached, Sister,” Yuki called and Akari blushed, looking down. “Why, of course. No need to be embarrassed either, Akari. We have breached many warriors throughout history. You are not the first. Just relax and it will be over before you know it.”

Stepping back, she smiled and motioned to his clothing. As if his body knew what she was saying, he slid out of his clothing, dropping the clothing to the ground, and waited for her to take his hand again. Gently, she led him into the water, the warmth lapping gently at his skin. “It’s so warm,” he murmured, awestruck, and the woman chuckled, her eyes sparkling with joy. “Of course, Akari. The pool knows what the people need, even Sand Saiyans.” Maidens stepped up to the pool, the glowing flowers in bundles in their arms. Gently, they tossed the flowers into the water and all got down on one knee, clasping their hands together before bowing their heads.

Yuki stepped into the water, smiling at Akari, and waded over to him. “Bend over, Akari, and wrap your arms around Yuki’s waist,” the Saiyan instructed and Akari obeyed, unable to comprehend what exactly was happening.

The maiden behind began to murmur inaudible words, liquid beginning to trickle down his skin, causing him to shiver. “Alright, Akari. Here we go. Just relax.” Closing his eyes, he waited.

It felt like he waited for an eternity before he tilted his head, opening his eyes, and asked, “I thought you were going to breach me.” “I have,” came the reply as he felt more water trickling down his legs. “Yuki, you must take him back immediately and finish the breaching.” “Thank you, Sister,” Yuki replied as he helped Akari straighten. “Yes, thank you,” Akari murmured, dazed and breathless. The women led them to the entrance and Yuki took his hand, leading him back out of the room.

“Did you feel anything?” Yuki asked curiously and Akari shook his head. “Not at all. I still don’t feel anything.” Yuki nodded, staring up at the ceiling as they walked. The silence stretched until they had reentered Yuki’s den. As soon as they hit the entryway, Yuki became very aware of the sweet scent practically pouring from Akari’s body. “You’re torturing me,” Yuki groaned and Akari chuckled, leading Yuki to the bed. “Fuck me, you idiot. That’s what I’m wanting.” “And that’s what you’ll get,” Yuki replied, pouncing on Akari.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> “Did you feel anything?” Yuki asked curiously and Akari shook his head. “Not at all. I still don’t feel anything.” Yuki nodded, staring up at the ceiling as they walked. The silence stretched until they had reentered Yuki’s den. As soon as they hit the entryway, Yuki became very aware of the sweet scent practically pouring from Akari’s body. “You’re torturing me,” Yuki groaned and Akari chuckled, leading Yuki to the bed. “Fuck me, you idiot. That’s what I’m wanting.” “And that’s what you’ll get,” Yuki replied, pouncing on Akari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3
> 
> This chapter is rated R due to the sex scene. If you do not want to read this, skip to Chapter 13

Pushing Akari against the mattress, Yuki pressed his lips against Akari’s, pinning his body down by sitting on him. Sliding a hand down Akari’s hips, he pushed his fingers gingerly into Akari’s new opening, drawing a gasp from the man underneath. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” he asked cheekily, sliding another finger into the opening so that he could scissor him. Akari inhaled deeply, his face growing a bright red, and Yuki slipped another finger in. “Ack! Fuck!” Akari gasped, drawing a chuckle from his lover. Sliding his fingers back out, he guided his member to Akari’s slick opening, prodding the flesh gently as if asking for permission.

“Do it fast, Yuki. Please?” Blushing, he stared up into the heavyfur’s red gaze. Gentleness coated his features as he nodded once before giving a sharp, sudden movement. Without hesitating, Yuki began to move, gasping and panting as he did so, and Akari kept crying out with pleasure. It felt amazing. Pulling the furry Saiyan down, he licked at the nipples above his face, causing them to become swollen, standing at attention. Gently, he nipped at the buds, gasping with pure love, and wrapped his arms around Yuki’s back. The other Saiyan’s lips crashed against Akari’s, hungry and lustful, and his tongue entered the warrior’s mouth, exploring the cavern again.

Using one of his hands, he grabbed Akari’s shaft and began to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts, pulling moans and cries from the usually quiet man. “F-fuck!” Akari cried, jerking suddenly, and their stomachs were coated with silky white ribbons of cum. Yuki began to thrust faster, trying to remain in control. He hit his high, his cock twitching inside of Akari’s warm cavern, and he gave one more sharp, sudden, thrust, cum erupting from his penis. Akari arched his back, jamming his new “vagina” even farther down on the throbbing member.

For a little while after that, they kissed and snuggled in the warmth of the room, content to be with each other as they did so. Little had they known that they had a spy.

“Go to the king, Naomi,” the man ordered, backing away from the prince’s cavern entrance. “Go and tell him that his eldest son has betrayed us all.” The young girl bowed, her eyes sweeping the ground, and turned away, running through the cavern. Finally, he was going to get the prince kicked out and he could regain control of the authority of this small clan. Finally. Chuckling, he walked away, the sound of love-making echoing behind him. 

~~~

Hey guys! So short! I'm sorry. It'll be longer next time. I just haven't really been in the mood to write a sex scene so it's kinda quick and short. If I ever get in the mood, I'll come back and rewrite this chapter, okay? Until next time! <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> “Go to the king, Naomi,” the man ordered, backing away from the prince’s cavern entrance. “Go and tell him that his eldest son has betrayed us all.” The young girl bowed, her eyes sweeping the ground, and turned away, running through the cavern. Finally, he was going to get the prince kicked out and he could regain control of the authority of this small clan. Finally. Chuckling, he walked away, the sound of love-making echoing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3

When he woke, he felt stiff and slightly in pain. Turning over, that’s when he really felt it. Howling in shocked pain, he grabbed at his throbbing “vagina”, wanting only to soothe the burning stabs of pain that ran through his body. “What’s the matter, Akari? What is it?” Yuki gasped, pulling the panicking man into his arms. 

“I-it hurts,” he whimpered, pressing his face into Yuki’s shoulder. “Shh, Akari. I know. It’s okay. Shh.” Holding him close, the young prince stroked the warrior’s head lightly, planting soft kisses against his skin. As he breathed in Akari’s scent, he noticed that something was off. Not only was Akari no longer giving off that sweet scent, it almost smelled like there was another lingering scent, intertwining with his own. Shaking his head, he continued to nuzzle his head over Akari’s chest, attempting to leave his scent behind on the other male.

Once Akari had calmed down enough, Yuki helped him sit back with his legs spread, and applied the pain-numbing gel the Sacred Maidens had given him for Akari. A look of calmness spread over his face and he watched Yuki move, sniffing slightly. “That feels so good,” he murmured, a look of complete placid falling over his figure. “I could get used to this.” Yuki let out a barking laugh, watching as Akari’s face grew bright red, and he teased, “Maybe this is your new kink, eh Akari?”

“Sh-shut up!” Akari cried, blushing an even brighter red color, and he lightly slapped Yuki’s arm. Yuki finished with the gel, putting the lid back on the clay pot, and crawled up so that he was directly above his mate. Leaning down, he felt Akari’s breath quicken and he smirked, his cheek brushing against the other Saiyan’s cheek. Sticking out his tongue, he gently licked Akari’s cheek, savoring the taste that lingered on his tongue. “You taste amazing,” he breathed into his warrior’s ear, feeling him shiver from underneath him.

Akari pushed Yuki off of him, grunting from the weight, and pulled himself off the bed. “Can I borrow some clothes, Yuki?” he asked and the Snow Saiyan prince nodded, trotting over to a closet Akari hadn’t noticed yet. Inside, sitting in folded piles on shelves made of ice, were furs of all kinds. Tossing some of them to him, he also threw a pair of baggy pants onto the bed. “Help yourself,” Yuki murmured, watching as the Saiyan quickly tugged on the pants. Then he unfolded the furs, smiling as the furs turned into a beautifully made cloak and a vest. He pulled them on, warmth flowing through him as he felt the soft furs cover his body.

“Warm,” he breathed, smiling at the prince who mirrored his smile. “Happy?” he teased and Akari nodded. “Got shoes for me?” “Yeah, here.” He tossed a pair of leather boots at Akari, fur sticking out from inside the boots. “Did you make these for me?” the Sand Saiyan whispered, admiring the softness of the lush fur. “Why not? You are my mate, after all. I want to take care of you.”

Akari chuckled and pulled Yuki into a passionate kiss, his happiness rising to a level he never thought possible. “My love, I must go and run this clan. If you need something, just ring this bell and one of my brothers will come see what it is you need.” Akari nodded, watching as Yuki got ready and left. A pit formed in his stomach and he whimpered, feeling a little abandoned as he watched his mate leave. That feeling was taken over by an overwhelming sense to nest, something he had never witnessed before.

Quickly, he slipped into the closet and pulled down all the furs, piling them together until he felt like it was safe and warm enough and then he curled up in them, falling softly to sleep.

Too soon, Akari woke up to the sound of footsteps outside of the room. “Why do we have to be his freaking babysitters, Casper? It’s not fair. He’s a grown Saiyan. He should be able to take care of himself,” an unfamiliar voice complained, a little too loud, and a deeper, more familiar voice replied, “Because he’s a Sand Saiyan. We don’t want anything to happen to the poor soul. Besides, it doesn’t hurt you to get out of the den every once in a while, does it?”

Akari watched, distrust and anxiety beginning to burn inside of him, as the footsteps grew closer. They stopped right outside the door, far enough away that they hadn’t spotted him yet. “Where the hell is he? Where could he have gone?” the unfamiliar voice cried and the other one just chuckled. “Use your nose, you idiot. He’s still here.” “Huh?” “Follow me.”

Casper, Yuki’s younger twin brother appeared outside the doorway, a look of faint amusement written on his face, as he took in the hastily-made nest and the Saiyan in it. Another Saiyan, one Akari hadn’t seen before, appeared and his eyes widened, his jaw dropping. “He’s nesting?” he cried out, causing Akari to jump before letting out a low growl from deep in his chest. “Calm down, you idiot,” Casper grunted towards the other Saiyan, watching as Akari’s aggressiveness began to grow.

“It’s alright, Akari. We won’t come any closer. We were just wanting to see if you needed anything. We’ll be going now,” Casper soothed, his voice both gentle, submissive, and soft. He grabbed the other Saiyan by his arm and quickly yanked him out of the den, their footsteps receding, and Akari began to relax.

  
~~~Casper’s POV~~~

He wasn’t surprised. As soon as they had entered the den, the faint smell of sex and pregnancy hormones had hit his nose, telling him exactly what had gone on. He simply followed the scent to the closet. Inside, curled up in the nests, Akari had looked like a young bird trying to take care of it’s younglings for the first time. The nest was awkwardly made, the furs not made to sustain this kind of use. Akari himself was lying on top of the furs, curled up, a look of dazed confusion written on his face. Quickly, the emotion was rewritten with aggressiveness that proved that he was, indeed, carrying. Whenever Asparan had practically shouted, Casper considered hitting him as Akari grew even more tense and distrustful. Of course, his idiotic younger brother was so stupid. As soon as they had left, Casper sought out his older twin brother, finding him working with a young farmer, showing him how to properly use a tool.

“Prince Yuki, I have some private matters I must discuss with you,” Casper murmured, bowing low to him before standing. “Do you understand now?” Yuki asked and the farmer nodded, taking the tool back from the great prince. As soon as he was gone, Yuki turned his attention to the younger Saiyan. “Yes, brother? What is it that you wish to speak to me about? Is it something to do with Akari? Has something happened to him?” Casper chuckled, placing a hand gently on the prince’s shoulder. “Yuki, Akari is nesting.”

Yuki’s eyes grew wide, his jaw dropping, metaphorically, to the floor. “He, he what?” he gasped and Casper’s grin grew even bigger. “Congratulations, Yuki. I wish you good tidings on your first cub.” Yuki’s eyes grew distant, his face growing pale, and Casper acted quick, catching the fainting Saiyan as he fell to the floor. 

So dramatic.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> “He’s nesting?” he cried out, causing Akari to jump before letting out a low growl from deep in his chest. “Yes, brother? What is it that you wish to speak to me about? Is it something to do with Akari? Has something happened to him?” Casper chuckled, placing a hand gently on the prince’s shoulder. “Yuki, Akari is nesting.” “Congratulations, Yuki. I wish you good tidings on your first cub.” Yuki’s eyes grew distant, his face growing pale, and Casper acted quick, catching the fainting Saiyan as he fell to the floor. So dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3

“How are we gonna get him to the back for nesting?” Yuki asked as he stared into the closet, his mere curiosity at this particular situation getting the best of him. “I don’t know, brother. As I am not his mate, I will not be able to get anywhere near him whatsoever. You could try, though.”

Hesitantly, Yuki dropped to a squatting position, watching Akari’s eyes as he did so. Nothing so far. Falling to his hands and knees, he took a creeping step forward. Still, nothing. Another step. Another one. Steadily, he crept up to the nest, stopping at the outer edge to wait for Akari to decide on what he was going to do.

Akari blinked at him, tilting his head to the side, and, had a human walked by and seen Akari do this, they would’ve said he looked quite similar to a puppy getting a treat for behaving. Akari gently scuttled back a little way, making room for the Saiyan prince, and Yuki chuckled, climbing slowly into the handcrafted nest.

“You trust me that much?” he asked as he sat down to face Akari and Akari sprang forward, climbing into Yuki’s lap almost immediately. “You want me to take care of you, is that it?” Yuki chuckled, holding the pregnant Saiyan closer to him, and looked over at Casper. The younger twin had already taken his leave, closing the door softly behind him, and Yuki found himself stuck underneath the now-sleeping pregnant Saiyan. 

“Akari,” he sighed, gently shaking the shoulders of the Saiyan. “We have to go to the nesting area.” Akari grunted but, otherwise, stayed asleep and Yuki sighed. Fine. He would just carry him, then. Scooping the Saiyan up, bridal-style, he carried him out of the closet, through the den and down the walls of the cavern to the well-protected nesting area. Guards nodded to him from the entrance, bowing the best they could, and Yuki nodded back before entering. Luckily, Akari was the only one who had gone into nesting as the entire area was empty. In the far back, almost hidden from view, was the royal nest, expensive furs already piled into a proper nest.

Carefully, Yuki laid Akari down into the nest and climbed in after him, allowing the younger Saiyan to curl up around him to sleep. The soft, comforting nest caressed his skin and the warmth of the other Saiyan quickly lulled the exhausted prince into a gentle sleep, his arms still around his mate and love. 

~~~

Akari awoke to an unfamiliar area, the scents as well as the scene all new, and panic grew bright in his mind. That was, until his nose caught a familiar scent. Following the scent, he found Yuki sleeping a little ways away, curled up in a ball, his tail wrapped around him.

“Yuki,” he called softly, poking the prince. When he didn’t wake, Akari decided to try a new tactic. “YUKI!” he yelled, right in the Saiyan’s ear, as he pulled the prince’s tail hard enough to wake him up but not to hurt him.  
Sharply, the prince jerked up, crying out, and fell out of the nest, a look of wild confusion written on his face. “Sorry,” Akari murmured, offering the prince his help. “I didn’t know where I was and you wouldn’t wake up.” Yuki stared at Akari for a tense minute and Akari grew antsy under his scrutinizing gaze, his eyes fluttering to the bottom of the nest.

Then Yuki busted out laughing, causing the smaller Saiyan to jump with a squeak. “Casper used to say I’d sleep through being thrown off the mountain,” he chuckled. “You are completely fine. I moved you here, to this nest, after you fell asleep on me last night.” “What is this place?” “This is the nesting area. This nest right here was for my future expecting mate, you. As long as you stay here, you will be safe from anyone and anything. There are two guards out there and, now that you are nesting, I am able to step off the throne until you have birthed and, even after that, I will be able to be with you until we feel that you and our little one will be okay without me.”

“I understand,” Akari murmured, coming over to curl up beside Yuki, his gaze falling to the ground as he thought back to home. Home. He missed his parents and his brothers. ‘I wonder what Kaka is doing right now,’ he thought as he felt Yuki’s arms fall around him. “You miss your family?” Yuki asked softly and Akari nodded slowly. “Yes. I do. Very much.”

“After the cub is born and able to survive the journey, we could travel to your village to meet your family. If you would like that.” Akari looked sharply at Yuki, surprise in his gaze. “I thought heavy furs aren’t allowed to go down off the mountain,” he murmured, tilting his head, and Yuki replied, rather cockily, “I’m the great prince. What’s going to stop me from going down?” “True,” Akari replied, a half smile tugging at his lips. “I would love to see them again, Yuki. It would make me so happy.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> “What is this place?” “This is the nesting area. This nest right here was for my future expecting mate, you. Now that you are nesting, I am able to step off the throne until you have birthed and, even after that, I will be able to be with you until we feel that you and our little one will be okay without me.” “I understand,” Akari murmured, coming over to curl up beside Yuki, his gaze falling to the ground as he thought back to home. Home. He missed his parents and his brothers. ‘I wonder what Kaka is doing right now,’ he thought as he felt Yuki’s arms fall around him. “You miss your family?” Yuki asked softly and Akari nodded slowly. “Yes. I do. Very much.” “After the cub is born and able to survive the journey, we could travel to your village to meet your family. If you would like that.” Akari looked sharply at Yuki, surprise in his gaze. “I thought heavy furs aren’t allowed to go down off the mountain,” he murmured, tilting his head, and Yuki replied, rather cockily, “I’m the great prince. What’s going to stop me from going down?” “True,” Akari replied, a half smile tugging at his lips. “I would love to see them again, Yuki. It would make me so happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3  
> The name, Heavy furs, belongs to Hannibella  
> If anything else is mentioned in these chapters and you were the original creators of those things, credit to you as well!

Casper sighed, watching with a disinterested gaze, as the high council argued back and forth. Ever since Yuki retired from the throne to be with Akari, that’s all these old geezers seemed to do was argue back and forth over laws and rules. Huffing, he rolled his eyes and sat up a little straighter in the throne made of ice and furs. “Enough arguing, all of you,” he barked, standing up and stretching out his muscles. “You have been bickering back and forth all morning about the same thing and I am tired of it. I may not be Yuki but I am his twin and the eldest prince on the throne as of right now. No laws will be changed. Nor will any of the rules and orders set in place. Any questions?”

Silence followed his words, all eyes staring at him with shock and surprise. “Good. If you need me, I’ll be in my chambers.” Walking out of the palace chamber, he headed down the cave walls to his chambers which happened to be just a few yards from Yuki’s. Pushing open the curtain, he stepped in and grinned, watching as a little cub came running towards him. “Casper! Casper! You were gone so long!” the cub cried and the Saiyan prince scooped him up into his arms, chuckling as the cub burrowed its face into his fur.

“There, there, Aspara. I’m back now.” “Where’s your carrier at?” “Oh, Kohl? He’s making lunch. Why?” Chuckling, Casper brushed his hands through the cub’s spiky, soft hair. “None of your business, nosey. Shouldn’t you be helping?” “Kohl said I’m no help. He said that I’m ‘accichent pardon’, whatever that means.” “You mean, accident prone?” “Yeah. That.” “It means you could cause a lot of trouble without doing it on purpose. Okay. Hop along and go get cleaned up for lunch.”

Aspara hopped off of Casper and bounced away, leaving Casper to track down his mate’s scent. He found him in a nearby cooking area, working on cooking some fish over a stove. His mate was beautiful in his own special way, with well-rounded hips, slender figure, and strong build. With silver white hair that fell down his shoulders in graceful waves, he shone under the light of the son, his pale skin mixing with the snow. Bright, brilliant red eyes blinked up to stare at Casper in surprise, followed by open arms and a pout.

“I thought you wouldn’t be able to join us for supper,” he grunted, hugging the prince. “Hush now, Kohl. I never guaranteed that I’d be gone. I just said that there was a chance.” “I know. Glad you could make it to lunch with us, Casp,” Kohl replied, smiling softly to him. As Kohl turned away, Casper reached down and gently, yet firmly, squeezed the Saiyan’s ass, drawing a squeal and a glare from him. Casper grinned cheekily back at him and Kohl stomped away, a bright blush on his cheeks, as he muttered out, “You’re an asshole.”

“Speaking of assholes,” Casper murmured, looking around curiously. “Where’s Oni?” Of course, he was speaking of the ill-tempered, harsh cub they had taken in when his parents had passed away. “That’s no way to talk about Oni,” Kohl growled, looking back at Casper sharply.

Sensing the trouble he was about to get in, he threw his hands up in self-defense and murmured, “Hey hey hey. I’m sorry. It was rude. I didn’t mean it.” “If anyone is an asshole, it’s you. Now, Oni has gone down to fetch me some water. If you don’t need anything else other than to be obnoxious, I would suggest you get the hell out of here before you end up on the table with this fish.”

Retreating, Casper trotted over to his bed, climbing on and flopping down with a sigh. Oh how he had missed sleeping in. Ever since Yuki had stepped down, Casper had to wake up early to start the day each morning. He was so tired, he didn’t know if he could keep going. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes just in time to watch with pure horror as Aspara flew through the air, headed straight for him.

“Aspara, slow down!” he cried but the cub didn’t heed his warning, instead landing straight in the middle of Casper’s stomach. “What’s all that noise for?” Kohl asked before quickly hurrying over to take the young cub off of Casper. “Aspara, what have I told you about flying around in here?” he snapped, trying to help Casper. “It’s okay, Kohl,” he chuckled, holding his arm against his stomach, trying to calm down the sharp jabs of pain that seemed to burn through his stomach where his child had just soccer punched him in the gut.

“Alright, well, you still shouldn’t be doing that, Aspara. Keep the flying for outside.” “Yes Kohl,” Aspara mumbled, hopping out of his arms and running out of their home. “That child. I swear,” Kohl sighed, pressing his hand against his forehead. “I do recall a young cub many many years ago who used to pull the same shit all the time,” Casper chuckled, nudging his mate’s side.

“And just like you, he’ll grow up to be a fine warrior.” Pulling him close, Aspara pressed his lips against Casper’s and murmured gently, “I love you, prince Casper, son of King Jícama. You are and will forever be my love and soul mate.” Kohl pulled Casper closer, pressing his lips against the prince’s lips once more. Their kiss deepened, their tongues intertwining and fighting for dominance, and Casper pulled away, saliva dribbling down his chin.

“I love you too, darling. Now and forever.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: “And just like you, he’ll grow up to be a fine warrior.” Pulling him close, Aspara pressed his lips against Casper’s and murmured gently, “I love you, prince Casper, son of King Jícama. You are and will forever be my love and soul mate.” Kohl pulled Casper closer, pressing his lips against the prince’s lips once more. Their kiss deepened, their tongues intertwining and fighting for dominance, and Casper pulled away, saliva dribbling down his chin.
> 
> “I love you too, darling. Now and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3  
> The name, Heavy furs, belongs to Hannibella  
> If anything else is mentioned in these chapters and you were the original creators of those things, credit to you as well!

“Don’t touch me, you fool!” the little girl growled as she shoved one of the guards off of her. “I am not an enemy! I have come to the king to report a crime!” “Let her through,” a gruff-sounding voice demanded, waving his hands to part the guards. They stepped back and the girl ran up to the king, bowing low before him. “Speak child,” the king barked, watching her half-heartedly.

“Sire, it is your eldest son, Prince Yuki. He has committed a horrible crime against the kingdom. He has taken a Sand Saiyan as his mate.”

~~~

“Yuki, I don’t understand. What do you mean, there’s a feast?” Sighing, Yuki groaned and turned back to watch as Akari neared the edge of the nest. “Exactly that, you poor Sand Saiyan. It’s part of the ritual. I must gather a feast for you to prove that I will take care of you.”

Akari tilted his head to the side, confusion heavy on his face, and stammered, “But I…. I already know you’ll take care of me? Can’t you stay and cuddle with me?” Shaking his head, Yuki snorted and went back to Akari, pressing his lips against the warrior’s. “Please, just stay here. You’ll be safe. I’ll be back soon. I promise.”

Akari let out a sigh, grumbling, and flopped back into his nest, his arms crossed, as he pouted. Time in the cave was different. He couldn’t tell night from day and spent most of his time just lying around and sleeping with Yuki. He was bored. Resting a hand lightly against the swell of his stomach, he thought about the child growing in his womb. Its ki was impressive, strong and bold like it’s father, and he was excited for the day it would finally be in his arms. Gently, he pressed his hands against the swell, feeling the hardness of his stomach. There was an actual cub growing in his stomach. Pride swelled up inside as he thought about his life. Oh how Bardock, Toma, and Gine would be proud!

The thought of his three parents dropped on him, bringing his mood down sharply. Oh how he missed them. He missed everyone from home. Kakarot, even Raditz. They were constantly on his mind.

The scent of food caught his attention, bringing him back to the edge of the nest to peer out. An assortment of dishes of food lay in front of the nest, Yuki bowing down in front of him. “Akari, I love you and I will do everything I can possibly do to keep you and our little one safe and happy. Do you accept this feast?” He looked up, his eyes bright with love and adoration, and Akari, dumbstruck and astounded, nodded slowly, his jaw dropped open at how fast Yuki had brought this food in.

Chuckling, Yuki began to carry the food into the nest, patting Akari’s chin as he walked by him, and Akari snapped his mouth shut. “Why didn’t I hear you come in?” he asked, tilting his head. “You were asleep,” was Yuki’s simple answer. Oh.

The two sat down around the food, digging into the prepared feast, and Akari was sent to heaven by the taste. It was simply divine. He had never tasted something as delicious as the food he was eating on. “How is it?” Yuki asked in between bites. “Delicious,” he replied, swallowing another pile of food. “This is amazing. I didn’t know you all could make such amazing food.” Chuckling, Yuki pulled himself closer to Akari, having finished his meal, and placed his hands lightly against Akari’s belly. “The cub is growing well,” he commented and Akari grunted, his mouth full of fish. He swallowed, giving Yuki a smile, and stated, “His ki is strong.” “Is it?” Yuki asked and he nodded. “I guess it is, isn’t it?” “It’s like yours,” Akari stated, wiping his mouth.

Yuki lay down, pulling Akari with him, and snuggled with him for a bit. “Are you full?” he asked. “Come on. I’m a Saiyan. Am I ever full?” “Good point,” Yuki laughed, pulling him even closer. “I love you,” he murmured, nosing Akari’s neck, and Akari grunted, turning into his touch. “I love you too.”

Akari felt Yuki’s arms wrap around his middle, his body pressed against Akari’s, and they dozed off together.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> “Akari, I love you and I will do everything I can possibly do to keep you and our little one safe and happy. Do you accept this feast?” He looked up, his eyes bright with love and adoration, and Akari, dumbstruck and astounded, nodded slowly, his jaw dropped open at how fast Yuki had brought this food in. “The cub is growing well,” he commented and Akari grunted, his mouth full of fish. He swallowed, giving Yuki a smile, and stated, “His ki is strong.” “Is it?” Yuki asked and he nodded. “I guess it is, isn’t it?” “It’s like yours,” Akari stated, wiping his mouth. Yuki lay down, pulling Akari with him, and snuggled with him for a bit. “Are you full?” he asked. “Come on. I’m a Saiyan. Am I ever full?” “Good point,” Yuki laughed, pulling him even closer. “I love you,” he murmured, nosing Akari’s neck, and Akari grunted, turning into his touch. “I love you too.” Akari felt Yuki’s arms wrap around his middle, his body pressed against Akari’s, and they dozed off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3  
> The name, Heavy furs, belongs to Hannibella  
> If anything else is mentioned in these chapters and you were the original creators of those things, credit to you as well!

“Cela! I must speak with you at once!” Storming past the small array of servants, the king pushed open the large door to his “queen’s” chamber, his eyes smoldering at once. A Saiyan sat up in the bed, tilting his head to the side in mild confusion, as he watched the king approach. “What is it, your highness?” he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “This matter concerns your eldest son, Prince Yuki!” he snapped, slamming the door shut. “Do you mean, our son, Jícama?” he asked and the king whirled on the calm Saiyan. “NOT ANYMORE!” he roared, grabbing Cela’s arms roughly.

“Jícama, you are hurting me. Please let go and we shall sit down and talk through this.” “Your son has broken one of the most sacred laws possible, Cela! I cannot sit down and talk. We are going to him immediately.” “I don’t understand, Jícama. I thought the Sacred Maidens were devoted over there. How could he have convinced them to carry one of his own?” “Not that rule,” the king hissed, shoving Cela away from him. “He has allowed a Sand Saiyan into the mountains. Not only that but he has taken the Sand Saiyan as his mate and, from what I can tell, has gotten him pregnant.”

“Oh! How wonderful!” Cela exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly. “He’s finally found himself a mate!” “Be serious about this, Cela. He has broken the most important of our laws and we must punish him.” “By the time you get there, Jícama, his mate will be in the process of birthing. Allow me to go and perform the ceremony. You will not be calm enough for this. Once the cub is here and the birthing ceremony is finished, we shall all come up so that we can sort through this mess.”

“Have it your way. He’s only screwed up in the head because of you, Cela. Had I picked someone more stable, he would’ve turned out fine.”

Cela stood up, his red eyes growing sharp, yet still calm. “Must I remind you that you only chose me because I was the strongest one you could find, Jícama? If you had chosen anyone else, your offspring would’ve died due to your own weak ki. You don’t get to say those kinds of things to me. If you want to diss on me, then you, your highness, can kiss my ass. Now, get out so that I can pack to leave.”

Mumbling, the king left and Cela watched as he did so, sighing. “Oh Yua, you’ve really done it now,” he whispered, heading to a crook in the ice walls that he left his clothing in. “You’ve really done it.” 

Stepping out of the room, he threw his sack over his shoulder and headed out of the palace, excitement coursing through his veins at the thought of the journey ahead.

~~~~

Carefully, as to not wake Akari, Yuki slid out from under the sleeping Saiyan and climbed out of the nest. Deep in his bones, he could feel that something wasn’t right. Trouble was brewing. Whenever he felt like this, going for walks with his twin helped a lot. “Casper,” he called softly from the outside of his brother’s den. The other twin peeked out, blinking sleep from his eyes.  
“  
So you feel it too, huh?” he murmured, looking Yuki up and down. “Let’s go for a walk,” Yuki pleaded, knowing that he had most likely barged in on something important. “Yeah. One minute. Let me get some clothing on.” Casper disappeared before reappearing with his cloak and a spear. “Let’s go, dear brother.” Silently, they left the small caverns and walked into the snow.

“It’s father, I tell you,” Yuki murmured as they walked. “What about him?” “He knows. I can tell. He knows and he is furious.” “How can you be so sure?” Casper asked, looking over at Yuki. “Oh, come on Casper. You know I’m really good with this kind of sense. Like that one time when we were younger and you fell into a frozen pond while ice skating all alone. I knew you were in danger and came to save you.” “That’s true. Or the time you stepped out of dad’s swing when he was drunk and tried to punch you. I’d never seen you move so fast and you claimed you had felt it coming.”

“See? I’m telling you. It has to do with dad. He knows about Akari.” “It’s okay, Yuki. Cela will stop him before he does anything rash and you know it. Now that I think about it, knowing Cela, I think he’ll replace dad for the birthing ceremony.” “You think?” Yuki asked, tilting his head and Casper nodded. “Yeah. I’m one hundred percent certain that he’s on his way right now.” “That still doesn’t ease anything. Father will confront me later if not sooner.” “Well, we both know it’s inevitable so, why bother worrying about it.” “True.”

They continued on their stroll, talking underneath the brightness of the moon. When they got back to the village, Yuki, like always, felt better, calmer, and was ready to go back to his mate. “Good night, Yuki,” Casper murmured as he prepared to slip back into his den. “Good night, Casper. Good luck with your mate. I hope you’re successful.” “It’s that obvious, huh? Well, we’re trying to give Aspara another sibling.” Yuki waved it off, chuckling. “I know. I get it. Good luck.”

He walked down the halls and back to the nesting cavern, nodding to the guards perched in front of the doors. “Where’d you go?” a voice called and he smiled up at the face watching him from the nest. “I needed to clear my head for a bit. I’m okay now.” “You better be,” Akari pouted, reaching for him. Yuki climbed into the nest and wrapped his arms tightly around Akari, relishing in the feel of his mate. He could only imagine what would happen when his father got a hold on him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> “See? I’m telling you. It has to do with dad. He knows about Akari.” “It’s okay, Yuki. Cela will stop him before he does anything rash and you know it. Now that I think about it, knowing Cela, I think he’ll replace dad for the birthing ceremony.” “You think?” Yuki asked, tilting his head and Casper nodded. “Yeah. I’m one hundred percent certain that he’s on his way right now.” “That still doesn’t ease anything. Father will confront me later if not sooner.” “Well, we both know it’s inevitable so, why bother worrying about it.” “True.” He walked down the halls and back to the nesting cavern, nodding to the guards perched in front of the doors. “Where’d you go?” a voice called and he smiled up at the face watching him from the nest. “I needed to clear my head for a bit. I’m okay now.” “You better be,” Akari pouted, reaching for him. Yuki climbed into the nest and wrapped his arms tightly around Akari, relishing in the feel of his mate. He could only imagine what would happen when his father got a hold on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3  
> The name, Heavy furs, belongs to Hannibella  
> If anything else is mentioned in these chapters and you were the original creators of those things, credit to you as well!

“Yuki, he’s here,” one of the guards called into the nesting cavern, causing the heavy fur Saiyan prince to jerk up in shock. “No! It can’t be!” “Yuki, who’s here?” Akari asked, pushing himself up so that he was beside Yuki. The prince sighed, dropping his head in defeat, and responded, “My carrier.”

“Why’s that such a bad thing, Yuki?” Akari pushed, giving Yuki the innocent ‘I’m trying to understand’ look.

“He’s so fucking annoying!” Yuki complained, pressing the balls of his palms into his eyes. “He goes around with this smartass attitude like he’s better than everything and-” “That’s because I am.”

Turning, both gazes landed on a highly colorful Saiyan. A mask covered his lower face, hiding his nose and mouth, and he wore a brown cloak that covered his shoulders as well as a pair of blue leggings underneath a golden loincloth.

Yuki let out a groan, allowing himself to fall back into the nest on his back, and the strange heavy fur chuckled, dropping his bag onto the ground. “Come on, Yua. Aren’t you excited to see me in the slightest? I traveled all this way.”

“Glad to know you did. Now, travel your ass back,” the prince snapped back, ignoring both Akari and the other Saiyan. The other Saiyan, in reply, let out a laugh, holding his stomach as he did so.

“Excuse me for asking but I’m a little new here. Who are you?” Akari squeaked and the Saiyan turned his head so that his huge blood-red eyes were focused completely on the pregnant Saiyan.

“I’m sorry, sweet child. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cela, mate to the great King Jícama and carrier of the one you are calling your mate. I have traveled a great distance from the palace to assist in the birthing ceremony, your birth ceremony.”

Instantly, Yuki sat up. “What about Father? Why isn’t he coming?” Cela sighed, looking back at his son, and answered, “He is furious, Yua. He was planning on coming down here to kill your mate and you immediately. I convinced him to allow me to come down in his place. Then, I would take you both and your infant up to meet him. That way, he has time to cool and you have time to prepare should you need to run away.”

“Why does he want to kill me, Yuki?” Akari asked, looking over at the prince and Yuki avoided his gaze, brushing his hands through his hair. “It’s because you’re a Sand Saiyan, Akari. I have broken one of our most sacred laws by allowing you to live the day we met. No Sand Saiyan is allowed to enter the mountain and leave alive yet, I’ve taken you in, taken you as my mate, and even gotten you pregnant. I can only imagine what father is thinking right now.”

“Anyways, I’m gonna go make myself comfortable. I’ll be back later to chat.” Placing his arms behind his head, Cela walked off, his cape fluttering behind him. “Oh! Wait! You forgot your bag!” Yuki called, scooping it up and running after the other Saiyan. “It’s for your mate, Yua. Think of it as a congratulations gift from your father and I,” Cela replied, not bothering to turn around.

Grumbling, Yuki reentered the nesting cavern and tossed the back to Akari. “He says it’s a gift for you.” “For me?” Akari murmured, opening it quickly. Tugging on the object, he stared at the beautiful fur cape folded perfectly inside of the bag. Laying it gingerly down, he reached in and pulled out some more furs. This time, the furs were smaller and had leather straps on them. “I don’t believe it,” Yuki murmured, reaching up to feel the tiny furs. “Cela used this to bundle me up when I was a cub myself. I can’t believe he’s giving away something that meant so much to him.” Reaching inside again, Akari pulled out the last object, a small golden band with blue rhinestones embedded all the way around it. A small paper was tied to the object and he tugged it free and read it.

“Dear Akari,  
I’m so glad Yuki found you. I was praying to the goddess above that he would get to find his soulmate before his father took his mating into his own hands. I was forced to mate with a man who did not love me and the king was prepared to do the same thing to Yua. Inside this bag are many special things I have kept close to my heart, including his crown and his first baby wrap. I hope you get good use out of them as I have.  
Sincerely,  
Cela, mate of King Jícama”

Folding the paper up, he lightly traced his fingers over the band and smiled. “You may not like him but I have already grown quite fond of your carrier, Cela, Yuki,” Akari stated, grinning, and Yuki tilted his head to the side. “Because he gave you some of my baby stuff? He could have very well given it to Casper’s mate if he had been able to come.”

“I don’t know why. I just know that I do. What do you have against Cela, anyways, Yuki? He’s nothing like you described.” “You’ve just seen the surface of it, Akari. He’s a total asshole. He likes to cause mischief wherever he goes without regard to how other people feel or what happens to other people. He’s an awful excuse for a Saiyan.” “Yuki, do you know how your parents met? In the letter, Cela made it sound like he didn’t love your father.” “Yeah. Something about father taking him as a mate only because of his ki. Why?” Shaking his head, Akari looked down at the stitched bag in his hand. “Never mind, Yuki. Let’s snuggle for a while. I’m tired.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> “I don’t know why. I just know that I do. What do you have against Cela, anyways, Yuki? He’s nothing like you described.” “You’ve just seen the surface of it, Akari. He’s a total asshole. He likes to cause mischief wherever he goes without regard to how other people feel or what happens to other people. He’s an awful excuse for a Saiyan.” “Yuki, do you know how your parents met? In the letter, Cela made it sound like he didn’t love your father.” “Yeah. Something about father taking him as a mate only because of his ki. Why?” Shaking his head, Akari looked down at the stitched bag in his hand. “Never mind, Yuki. Let’s snuggle for a while. I’m tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3  
> The name, Heavy furs, belongs to Hannibella  
> If anything else is mentioned in these chapters and you were the original creators of those things, credit to you as well!

Quietly, Akari climbed out of the nest, glancing once or twice at Yuki to make sure he hadn’t woken up. Heading out of the nesting room, he kept a hand placed lightly against his extended abdomen, and gave a short nod to the guards at the entrance. Sneaking through the cavern walls, he kept searching, looking, and got himself completely and utterly lost.

“Looking for me?” a voice called softly, scaring the crap out of Akari. “C-Cela? I want to talk to you,” he stammered and the older Saiyan smiled, tossing him a bundle. “Put those on and we’ll go out for a stroll.” Holding the lantern, he waited for Akari to get the furs on and they headed out into the snow.

“You are troubled, Akari,” Cela noted and the younger Saiyan nodded, his eyes on his feet. “Speak, child. I have no secrets from my family.” “But I am not one of your family,” Akari interjected, and the other Saiyan gave him a half-smile. “In my eyes, you are. From now on, you will be another one of my sons to me. So, go ahead and ask.”

“Why do you wear that mask, Cela? That’s my first question.” Grinning, the Saiyan stopped in the snow and handed the confused Saiyan the lantern. Gently, he tugged it away, revealing a brutally mauled jaw. “The king did this to me the first year I was with him,” he replied, a bit of sadness appearing in his eyes. “Come. We’ll find a cave and we’ll sit to talk.”

They did just that and Cela built a fire for them to both huddle around, his eyes distant and thoughtful. Finally, he spoke.

“I was born in a tiny village, much smaller than the one you are in now. When I was born, I was furless. I was taken to the Sacred Maidens for answers and they told my family that I was special and the goddess wanted everyone to know it. As I grew up, I did gain just a bit of fur on my arms and legs but nowhere else. That’s why I’m cloaked the way I am. I feel the biting cold as you do. I was born with a strong ki, like my father and the father before mine. That is what the king honed in on when looking for a mate.”

Cela let out a sigh and his eyes flickered up to Akari, showing pain and an overwhelming sadness that crushed Akari’s heart.

“Yua will never understand the sacrifices I gave for him and Casper. Akari, the king isn't Yuki’s father. I had a friend growing up. We were going to mate. As you yourself have witnessed, the very first step of mating for us is to become pregnant with our first cub. We succeeded and were on our second step when the king found me, took me from my future mate, and changed my appearance forever. When Yuki and Casper were born, the king was going to kill them immediately. He hated the idea of someone else’s children as the firstborn and heir to the kingdom. I-” he hesitated, looking down at the fire again.

“What did you give, Cela?” Akari gently prodded, beginning to understand what was going on. 

“I gave him everything. I gave him my life, my freedom, my reason to live. He killed everyone in my village including my family and Yuki’s father’s family in order to cover up the fact that they were not his. I simply stood by and watched as they came out running, screaming, while burning alive. I am ashamed to tell this story. It pains me greatly but you must know the truth. I fear my time has come.”

“Why do you say that, Cela?” Akari asked and Cela pulled out a bag that Akari had never seen before. Gently he pulled the cub out of the bag, smiling down at the sleeping face in his arms, and looked back up at Akari. “I have weakened in the time that I have bore the king five sons and now a daughter. My ki is not as it was and the king knows it. Should I return home with this infant and he sees that it is not the last son he was promised, he will kill me and the child in a fit of rage. I know that this is a lot to ask, Akari, but I hope you understand. Please take this child as your own. Raise her along with your cub and teach her many wonderful things. Most importantly, tell her about me.”

Speechless, Akari held out his arms and Cela handed the bundled cub to him, her eyes slowly fluttering open. “I don’t understand, Cela,” he murmured and the snow saiyan sighed, standing up. “You will in time, child. For now, you may return to Yua and tell him everything I have told you. Let us head back."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> “Yua will never understand the sacrifices I gave for him and Casper. Akari, the king isn't Yuki’s father. I had a friend growing up. We were going to mate. We succeeded and were on our second step when the king found me, took me from my future mate, and changed my appearance forever. When Yuki and Casper were born, the king was going to kill them immediately. He hated the idea of someone else’s children as the firstborn and heir to the kingdom. I gave him everything. I gave him my life, my freedom, my reason to live. He killed everyone in my village including my family and Yuki’s father’s family in order to cover up the fact that they were not his. I am ashamed to tell this story. It pains me greatly but you must know the truth. I fear my time has come. I gave him everything. I gave him my life, my freedom, my reason to live. He killed everyone in my village including my family and Yuki’s father’s family in order to cover up the fact that they were not his. I simply stood by and watched as they came out running, screaming, while burning alive. I am ashamed to tell this story. It pains me greatly but you must know the truth. I fear my time has come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3  
> The name, Heavy furs, belongs to Hannibella  
> If anything else is mentioned in these chapters and you were the original creators of those things, credit to you as well!

As the day of Akari’s labor grew closer, Yuki and Akari took care of the final steps needed before the cub was born. They had asked Kohl to be the nanny of their cub and the sacred maidens had begun to pray that Akari would make it to his due date while preparing the sacred pool for the birth. Akari began to grow very restless and, to help with his restlessness, Yuki began to take him on walks through the snow to help.

Tripping once again, Akari let out a sigh, pulling the furs closer around his body, his breathing coming in pants. “Having trouble there, Akari?” Yuki teased and Akari let out a growl, frustrated, cold, and wet. “Oh, shut up, you overgrown fur-ack!” His foot got caught on a root, tripping him up, and he plummeted face first into the snow, the white fluffy stuff catching his body gently.

“Akari, are you alright?” Yuki asked, helping the overly pregnant Saiyan to his feet. “I will be once I get back to the cave to warm up,” he grumbled, wiping snow from his chest. “It can’t be that bad. I happen to think you look good against the snow.” Akari turned around sharply, ready to slap the shit out of his mate, when the snow beneath his footing disappeared.

“Akari!” Yuki cried, lunging forward in an attempt to catch the Saiyan as he fell down the slope. Instead, he lost his own footing and followed after him, rolling through the snow for what felt like eternity. When they finally came to a stop, Yuki took deep breaths to try and ward off the nausea he felt in the pit of his stomach. Opening his eyes, he looked around and found Akari not far off, face first in a pile of snow, trying to push himself up. Stumbling over to the obviously pissed off Saiyan, Yuki took his arms and pulled him up so that he was sitting up.

Akari’s face was bright red, his long black hair covered in clumps of white snow, and his eyes held a look of dazed shock as they moved to rest on Yuki. All of a sudden, Akari burst out laughing, holding his stomach as he did so, and Yuki couldn’t help but begin to chuckle too. “If I weren’t pregnant, I’d ask to do that again,” he snorted, pushing himself to his feet. “That was so much fun.” Yuki couldn’t help let out a sigh of relief at the fact that Akari wasn’t about to take his life and end it, his eyes soft with delight and love. Oh how he loved this Saiyan.

Helping Akari back up to the path they were on, he smiled at Akari and offered, “Would you like to go home now?” When Akari didn’t answer, he tilted his head, noting how the pregnant Saiyan had stilled himself as if something was the matter. “Akari? Is it the baby?” he asked, coming up to the other Saiyan and Akari looked at him slowly before giving him a cheeky smile. “Gotcha,” he murmured, winking at him, and Yuki sighed, dropping his head into his hands. “You scared me Akari. It would be bad if you went into labor all the way out here,” he groaned and Akari tilted his head. “Why?” “Because we are unprotected, a good couple miles away from home, and nowhere near anything that could serve as a proper birthing site.”

Grinning, Akari took Yuki’s arm and tugged on it, motioning to the path they had made. “Want to go back, then?” he offered and Yuki grunted, trying to hide his smile. “Only if you want to, my dear mate,” he replied and they hiked back to the village.

~~~

“Take a deep breath, Akari,” Cela instructed gently and Akari did as he was told. “Is this really necessary, Cela?” Yuki asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone. “If you do not wish to be prepared for the labor, then go ahead and leave. I’m just trying to help.”

Yuki grunted and Akari slapped his arm lightly. “Why don’t you go tend to Caba?” he asked, frustrated by his mate’s reaction. “I’m sure she’s hungry again. I mean, she is your sister after all.” Sighing, Yuki stood up and eyed Cela before climbing out of the nest and leaving the room.

“I’m sorry about that, Cela. I think, with my labor so close, he’s gotten quite agitated. “No need to apologize, child,” Cela replied, throwing him a smile. “Yua’s been like that with me ever since he was a cub. I’m used to it. Now, what was I saying?”

“Take a deep breath?” Akari offered, giving him a relieved grin, and Cela chuckled. “Right. Breathe deeply and evenly. This will help in the process. Good. Now, try panting. You may need to do this during the delivery. Repeat after me. Hee hee hoo. Try that?”

Akari followed his instructions, breathing exactly as he was told to do, and threw a smile at Cela. “I appreciate this greatly, Cela.” “I know. I’m glad to be here to help you. I haven’t been out of the palace in ages so this was great on my morale. Thank you for not being such a crab like Yua is,” he replied and Akari grinned. “Of course, Cela. Between you and me, I think you and I will get along quite well.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> “I’m sorry about that, Cela. I think, with my labor so close, he’s gotten quite agitated. “No need to apologize, child,” Cela replied, throwing him a smile. “Yua’s been like that with me ever since he was a cub. I’m used to it. Now, what was I saying?” “Take a deep breath?” Akari offered, giving him a relieved grin, and Cela chuckled. “Right. Breathe deeply and evenly. This will help in the process. Good. Now, try panting. You may need to do this during the delivery. Repeat after me. Hee hee hoo. Try that?" Akari followed his instructions, breathing exactly as he was told to do, and threw a smile at Cela. “I appreciate this greatly, Cela.” “I know. I’m glad to be here to help you. I haven’t been out of the palace in ages so this was great on my morale. Thank you for not being such a crab like Yua is,” he replied and Akari grinned. “Of course, Cela. Between you and me, I think you and I will get along quite well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING;  
> This chapter may not be suitable for younger readers as it depicts graphic scenes of childbirth. If this chapter makes you queasy and uneasy, please skip to Chapter 22. Thank you!  
> ~~~  
> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3  
> The name, Heavy furs, belongs to Hannibella  
> If anything else is mentioned in these chapters and you were the original creators of those things, credit to you as well!

Akari woke with a start, his hands flying to his bulge to press lightly against it. Why was he awake? Tilting his head, he looked around the nest, confusion welling up inside of his mind. That’s when he felt the excruciating pain that could only be one thing; a contraction. “Yuki,” he hissed, clutching his belly tightly from the wave of pain. “Yuki, you asshole, wake up.”

The prince simply muttered and turned in his sleep and Akari growled with frustration. “I’m sorry Yuki but this hurts and I need you now,” he muttered as he positioned himself. With a kick of his foot, Yuki was sent flying out of the nest. “What the hell, Akari?” the Saiyan prince muttered as he stood up, rubbing his head.

“Baby…. Coming….” Akari panted as he bit his lip, holding onto his back as well as his overgrown belly. Yuki’s face paled and he jumped up, panic taking over his features. “Oh goddess! Cela! Cela!” he cried, running around. Akari had to hold back a snort as the prince, in his panic, ran into a nearby wall in an attempt to leave the nesting chamber. “You asshole, calm down,” Akari stated, climbing out of the nest himself. “Help me to the Sacred Maidens and then you can go on your panic spree.” “Right. Sacred Maidens,” Yuki repeated, shaking his head to clear his mind. “Here. Lean on me.” Gently, as if Akari would break at the touch of a finger, Yuki guided Akari back upwards to the cavern that the Sacred Maidens took care of and Akari stepped in.

“Welcome back, Akari. It is good to see you here,” the head maiden murmured, reaching out to take his arm. “Go on, Prince Yuki. Go find Cela. We’ll help Akari get ready.” Yuki disappeared and the head maiden led Akari down to the pond, helping him out of his furs. Leading Akari into the water, she allowed him to sit in the shallow end, straddling his back with her thighs, gently using her ki to massage the pressure from his shoulders.

“I got him! I got Cela! Did I miss anything?” Chuckling, the head maiden looked up as Yuki appeared, breathless from running, his eyes wild. “First time fathers,” she murmured. “They are always like this.” Akari snorted and, with the head maiden’s help, stood up in the water. Yuki waded into the pool to stand by Akari, and the maiden raised her hands. “Sisters, it is time,” she called and the other maidens appeared as well as Kohl and Cela. “Welcome, Your Highness,” the head maiden murmured, bowing low to Cela, and Akari watched as he ascended to the pond, winking at the young Saiyan. Lilies were thrown into the pond and the head maiden dipped a golden cup into the pond, praying on it, before handing it to Cela. 

Led by Yuki, Akari stood under Cela and closed his eyes as the “queen” gently poured the water over his head, the warmth seeping gently into his skin. Cela lowered himself down onto a knee, bowed his head, and began to pray while Yuki and Akari waded around the pool, breathing through each contraction. About the fifth or sixth lap, Akari felt something wet slide between his legs. “The water has broken. Get ready, you two. The real work starts now,” the head maiden murmured, guiding the two to the shallow end so that Akari could sit down.

“Yuki, help your mate,” the maiden instructed as she gently placed Akari’s legs on her shoulders. “Alright, Akari. Push whenever you feel the next contraction. Push as hard as you can, okay?” Nodding, Akari gripped Yuki’s hand tightly, his body preparing to push out this new life.

On the next contraction, he gritted his teeth together, pressing his chin against his chest as he pushed. “Come on, Akari. You’re gonna have to push a little harder than that,” the head maiden murmured, her red eyes flashing up to look at him. In response, he pushed down harder, a pressure welling up in his lower back and abdomen. “Good. Breathe now, Akari. Relax and breathe. Then push just like that on your next contraction, okay?” “Okay,” he responded, already exhausted.

To Akari, it felt like it had been hours, though it might have been just a few minutes to everyone else. The pressure in his abdomen seemed to steadily head down a bit and he couldn’t help but wriggle around uncomfortably. After moving again, the head maiden lightly swatted his thigh, giving him a glare. “Akari, you need to stay put. Quit moving around or I won’t be able to catch the cub when it comes out.”

“I’m sorry,” Akari groaned, resisting the urge to move again. “It just feels so uncomfortable!” The head maiden snorted and looked him right in the eyes. “Akari, are you a warrior or a cub? Because you’re whining like a little cub.” Sighing, Akari dropped his head back, thumping it lightly against Yuki’s chest. “This is all your fucking fault,” he growled at his mate, bringing out a startled look from the prince.

“Alright, Akari. I see the head. Give me the hardest push you can and don’t stop or you’ll tear.” Akari took a deep breath, panic flaring up inside his chest, and he pushed down, his hands clamping tightly onto Yuki’s hands as he did so. “Push, push, Akari! Push!” “I’m fucking pushing!” “You aren’t if you’re talking,” she retorted.

Groaning, he continued pushing until, at last, the head maiden grinned. Gently, she turned something and, with a final push, the pressure disappeared. A cry pierced the air and the head maiden let out a coo as she gently rinsed the squirming bundle off. A wreath of flowers slipped over its head and then the cub was given to Cela.

Akari, exhausted, pressed Yuki’s wrist against his forehead, panting, and Yuki grinned at Akari. “We have a son, Akari,” he whispered, pressing his lips against his mate’s forehead. “It’s a boy.” “A boy,” Akari replied, sighing. “Our little Fenn.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Sighing, Akari dropped his head back, thumping it lightly against Yuki’s chest. “This is all your fucking fault,” he growled at his mate, bringing out a startled look from the prince. “Alright, Akari. I see the head. Give me the hardest push you can and don’t stop or you’ll tear.” Akari took a deep breath, panic flaring up inside his chest, and he pushed down, his hands clamping tightly onto Yuki’s hands as he did so. “Push, push, Akari! Push!” “I’m fucking pushing!” “You aren’t if you’re talking,” she retorted. Groaning, he continued pushing until, at last, the head maiden grinned. Gently, she turned something and, with a final push, the pressure disappeared. A cry pierced the air and the head maiden let out a coo as she gently rinsed the squirming bundle off. A wreath of flowers slipped over its head and then the cub was given to Cela. Akari, exhausted, pressed Yuki’s wrist against his forehead, panting, and Yuki grinned at Akari. “We have a son, Akari,” he whispered, pressing his lips against his mate’s forehead. “It’s a boy.” “A boy,” Akari replied, sighing. “Our little Fenn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3  
> The name, Heavy furs, belongs to Hannibella  
> If anything else is mentioned in these chapters and you were the original creators of those things, credit to you as well!

“That’s not fair Cela!” Akari winced at the loudness of his mate and opened his eyes from where he was resting. After they had bonded with Fenn a little bit, Kohl had taken the little cub to care for and Akari had been allowed to rest on the edge of the pool, his lower half still resting in the soothing waters. A few yards from him, Yuki was glaring Cela down with a vengeance, his canines bared. “He can’t even move yet, he’s so weak!” Cela held up his hands, a look of guilty shame written on his face. He looked over and their eyes locked and motioned for Yuki to go to him.

Yuki dropped his shoulders, coming to Akari’s side, and Cela disappeared from his line of sight. “How are you feeling, Akari?” he asked gently, planting a kiss on the Sand Saiyan’s head. “Stiff and exhausted. You?” “I went to go see Fenn. He’s doing well. He opened his eyes for me and they are so beautiful.” Smiling, Akari leaned weakly against Yuki’s chest, closing his eyes. “What were you and Cela arguing about?” he asked and he felt Yuki stiffen against him. Opening his eyes, he looked up at his mate and tilted his head. “Yuki?” Yuki looked away, biting his lip, and replied, “Now that Fenn is here, Cela wants us to travel back to the palace. He said that father wants us to come up right away.”

Akari nodded, trying to pull himself out of the water. “Then, let's go.” “Akari, this is ridiculous! You can’t even pull yourself up yet! How can we travel many miles with you and little Fenn to the palace now?” Akari grunted and succeeded the second time in pulling himself out. “Yuki, the only one who is being ridiculous right now is you. Either we go up or he comes down and I’d rather not feel intimidated by the fact that he’s cornered us here.” Yuki sighed, dropping his head into his hands, and nodded. “Okay, Akari. Okay. We need to do something first, though. I need to give you the bite and you need to return it. That way my father understands that we are mates.” “Deal,” Akari replied, smiling back at him.

Yuki leaned down over Akari, licking the flesh of his shoulder, and Akari felt a blush spread across his face. Then, he bit him, the pain a pleasurable kind, and Akari moaned against his mate’s shoulder, feeling his tongue lap at the beading blood around the new bite mark. Following suit, Akari sunk his teeth into Yuki’s shoulder, tasting the salty metallic taste that notified him of the blood that was coming up. “There. Now we can go,” Yuki murmured before pressing his lips against Akari’s.

With Yuki’s help, Akari limped out of the small cavern and to their own home, his excitement in seeing Fenn growing. Finally, they arrived in their den and Akari looked around. Kohl sat on one of the futon’s, a crib in front of him, and was working on something inside of it. Akari limped to Kohl’s side and sat down, watching as Kohl changed the cub’s diaper.

“Do you want him?” Kohl asked and Akari nodded eagerly. “Here you go, Akari,” he murmured, lifting the baby up and handing it to Akari. Yuki was right. He was gorgeous. Snow white fur covered his small arms and back as well as growing from his lower abdomen to the upper part of his thighs. Black hair had started to grow in patches on his head and his skin was a pale color like his fathers. The cub squeezed his eyes before opening them wide, the coloring catching Akari off guard. Both eyes were half black half red, the red dominating the top and the black dominating the bottom. “You were right, Yuki. He’s absolutely gorgeous.”

With Kohl’s help, he got Fenn to latch on and nurse and hummed, satisfied to be with his cub again. After all this time of feeling him move around and kick and stretch, he could finally hold his baby. Yuki appeared, sitting down beside him, and murmured, “I asked Kohl to make us a baby bag that’ll keep Fenn warm as we travel. Because he’s part Sand Saiyan, he’s missing some fur in some important places.”Akari nodded, smiling, and stroked his baby’s fur, kissing the baby’s head as it nursed. After Fenn finished his lunch, Akari wrapped his cub in a fur-covered blanket and tucked him gently into the bag Yuki provided for him.

“Alright, I’m ready to go.” Standing up, Akari slid the bag so that the cub was resting against his chest. “So am I,” Yuki replied as he grabbed a few other bags full of supplies that they would need. “Alright, Akari. Let’s go and get this over with.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> Yuki looked away, biting his lip, and replied, “Now that Fenn is here, Cela wants us to travel back to the palace. He said that father wants us to come up right away.” Akari nodded, trying to pull himself out of the water. “Then, let's go.” “I asked Kohl to make us a baby bag that’ll keep Fenn warm as we travel. Because he’s part Sand Saiyan, he’s missing some fur in some important places.”Akari nodded, smiling, and stroked his baby’s fur, kissing the baby’s head as it nursed. After Fenn finished his lunch, Akari wrapped his cub in a fur-covered blanket and tucked him gently into the bag Yuki provided for him. “Alright, I’m ready to go.” Standing up, Akari slid the bag so that the cub was resting against his chest. “So am I,” Yuki replied as he grabbed a few other bags full of supplies that they would need. “Alright, Akari. Let’s go and get this over with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this chapter is short and rushed. I didn't have a lot of time but wanted to get this up. I may come back eventually to redo and tweak this so it doesn't all go by in such a blur. (^^')  
> ~~~  
> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3  
> The name, Heavy furs, belongs to Hannibella  
> If anything else is mentioned in these chapters and you were the original creators of those things, credit to you as well!

“Your highness, they have arrived.” Growling, the king sat down on the throne made of ice, his mood growing foul and sharp. “Introducing the Great Prince, Yuki, along with the royal concubine, Cela, Great Prince’s mate, Akari, and their newly born cub, Prince Fenn.” With that, the small group walked in. Nervously, Akari followed behind Yuki, clutching the child close to his chest.

The king regarded them with a harsh, critical glare, his red eyes staring Akari down with the look of a predator’s. “Stay close to me, Akari. I don’t know what my father will do.” The young warrior snuck even closer to his mate, biting his lip slowly.

“Greetings, Father,” Yuki greeted, bowing slightly to his father. “Yuki, you disgust me,” he growled, standing up slowly. “You’ve broken one of our most sacred laws. How dare you! He and the cub must die at once!”

“Father, I will not allow you to harm my mate or my cub.” “They’re a stain on our pure race, Yuki. They must die. If you do not kill them, I will have no choice but to disown and exile you,” his father warned and Yuki clenched his fists tightly. “Then, I guess you are no longer my father,” he replied calmly, though his face gave away the fury in it. “So be it. Guards, kill them all,” the king grunted, heading back to sit on his seat. The guards began to close in on the young parents, their swords drawn and ready. “Akari,” Yuki murmured, taking his mate’s hand in his. “If we die today, I want you to know that you have made me the happiest Saiyan alive. I’m so proud of you and our son. I love you.” “I love you too,” Akari whispered, tears coming to his eyes as he looked down at their beloved cub. 

One guard raised his blade up high, ready to bring it down to pierce Yuki’s chest. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, and the sound of the blade cutting through skin sounded before he felt a slight thudding in his abdomen. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring into the face of his mother, his carrier, his everything.

“C-cella?” he gasped, his eyes falling to the blade that was now sticking out of the older Saiyan’s chest and slightly piercing his own flesh. Cella coughed, blood dribbling down his chin in streaks, and he smiled a tearful smile at his son. “Oh Yua, I’m so proud of you. Always have been and always will. Go, while you still have the chance. Flee and raise your cub the right way, okay? Hurry to the Sand Saiyans. You’ll be safe there.” He coughed again, his body growing weaker and weaker. “I love you, my son,” he rasped before falling to the ground, stilling, his eyes growing dull and distant. All Yuki could do was stare at his carrier’s body, tears beginning to stream down his face.

“Yuki!” Akari cried, grabbing the prince’s arm in his hand. “I know you’re grieving, Yuki. But if you do not want his sacrafice to go unwasted, we have to hurry and get out of here.” “Yes. You’re right,” the prince whimpered, snapping back to the current situation. Grabbing hold of his mate, he lifted himself into the air and shot out of the palace, giving one last look back to the place he had been raised in, and felt his heart truly break for the first time in his life.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:
> 
> Cella coughed, blood dribbling down his chin in streaks, and he smiled a tearful smile at his son. “Oh Yua, I’m so proud of you. Always have been and always will. Go, while you still have the chance. Flee and raise your cub the right way, okay? Hurry to the Sand Saiyans. You’ll be safe there.” He coughed again, his body growing weaker and weaker. “I love you, my son,” he rasped before falling to the ground, stilling, his eyes growing dull and distant. All Yuki could do was stare at his carrier’s body, tears beginning to stream down his face. Grabbing hold of his mate, he lifted himself into the air and shot out of the palace, giving one last look back to the place he had been raised in, and felt his heart truly break for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! After MONTHS of writing, I've finally pulled this story, dragging and screaming, to a close! Make sure to leave comments! I love hearing from ya! Also, please tell me what you think: should I make a Book 2?  
> ~~~  
> I do not own Dragonball or Toma. Every character that isn't in the actual series or the one named in here are mine though. All ideas are credited to: @AlphaLightBearer. Check them out! They are amazing! <3  
> The name, Heavy furs, belongs to Hannibella  
> If anything else is mentioned in these chapters and you were the original creators of those things, credit to you as well!

“Don’t forget that we need to get Caba before we head to a safer place,” Akari murmured, looking over at his mate. He was met with a blank stare and Akari frowned, turning his attention back to the valley below them. He felt the bundle on his back begin to move again and he sighed before pulling it around so that his bundled cub was against his chest.  
Taking the lead, he led his mate back to the place he had spent the past several months of his life at. As they grew closer, Akari noticed that Kohl and Casper were waiting in the center of the village. Landing, Akari watched as Casper and Yuki started talking to each other. Casper let out a gasp and then the twin brothers embraced.

“I take it that the king didn’t take it well?” Kohl asked softly and Akari sighed. “He tried to kill us. Cela sacrificed himself for us. We have to leave. We’ll go back to my home village.”

“I pray you have safe travels, Akari. I have really grown to think of you as my friend. Is there anything we can do to prepare you for your journey?”

Akari sighed before glancing at Kohl. “Do you know where Caba is? We will take her with us.” Kohl nodded and disappeared into a cavern entrance before coming back out with a bundle. “She just woke up from a nap,” Kohl murmured softly, helping Akari strap the second cub to his back.

“Please, travel safe my friend. Travel safe and stay safe. Don’t keep us waiting to find out if you got there safely or not. Okay?” Akari nodded, allowing Kohl to embrace him, and then he took Yuki’s hand.

“Yuki, we need to go before the king finds us,” Akari murmured, tugging at his hand and Yuki nodded. “Goodbye Casper,” Akari called softly and the snow saiyan nodded, giving him a smile. “Take care of my big brother, Akari. Keep him out of trouble.”

With that, they climbed back into the air and started heading down the rest of the mountain, leaving behind a home for one and heading home for the other. “Don’t worry, Yuki. We’ll be safe with my family,” he murmured, and Yuki nodded slowly, his expression still blank and void. 

Once at the base of the mountain, Akari took Yuki’s hand gently in his and led the mourning prince to his old village. As soon as the people and the buildings came into view, Akari felt his heart begin to ache with homesickness and his pace quickened. Dodging in between buildings, he finally appeared on the doorstep of his old home.  
Akari felt his anxiety begin to build. What if they didn’t like Yuki? What if they didn’t like Fenn either? Biting his lip, he looked back at his mate before letting out a slow exhale, reminding himself that this was his family he was worrying about. They’d accept them all with opening arms. At least, he hoped.

Hesitantly, he entered his home and glanced around. Bardock was in the nest he shared with Toma and Gine, snoring up a storm. Other than Bardock, no one else was currently there.   
Letting go of Yuki’s hand, he crept up to Bardock and gently took his carrier’s hand in his.

Bardock stirred, his eyes opening slowly. As soon as they landed on Akari, though, they snapped wide open.

“Akari!” he cried, pulling his middle cub into his arms, tears beginning to fall down his face in love and joy at having his cub with him once again. “I thought you died!”

Akari pulled away slowly, smiling at his carrier gently, and shook his head. “No, Bardock. In fact, I found my mate,” he stated gently. To prove his words, Fenn moved slowly in the bag he was in, his face peeking out so that he could be seen by his grandfather.

“A snow saiyan?” Bardock asked, shock written on his face. Akari nodded slowly and motioned to Yuki. His mate came over and sat down in front of Bardock, bending his head to show his respect.

“Bardock, I beg your forgiveness as well as your approval of me,” he murmured, speaking softly and courteously. “I was the one who took your son when he ventured into the snowy mountains. I-I was going to kill him. Instead, I fell in love with him.” Yuki dropped his head even lower, flinching at his own words. Before he could get in another word, though, Bardock pulled him into a hug, holding him close for a couple of seconds.

“Y-you’re not angry?” Yuki asked hesitantly and Bardock chuckled, releasing the snow saiyan slowly.

“When Akari did not come home, I was heartbroken and furious. I wanted to come save my cub but something told me that he would eventually return. The fact that you’re his mate, the mate he had been waiting for this whole time, confirmed that my actions were correct. Welcome to the family.”

Biting his lip, Akari felt a smile slip onto his face as he watched Bardock and Yuki talking back and forth. After another minute or two, Bardock looked over at Akari and motioned for him to come. He did as was wanted and sat down in front of Bardock beside Yuki.

“I want to hold my grandcub,” Bardock stated simply, the twig in his mouth moving around as he spoke.

“Of course, Bardock. This is Fenn,” Akari chuckled as he pulled the cub out of his satchel and handed it over to Bardock.

“Hello Fenn! I’m yer grandfather! I’m pretty funny lookin’, aren’t I?”

As Akari watched Bardock, he leaned against Yuki’s shoulder and sighed, contentment filling his heart. “Welcome home, Yuki. Welcome home.”


End file.
